Stay The Same
by NegaiFreak
Summary: The Teen Titans continue to fight the mysterious white creature! Will Beast Boy be able to help them? And what connection does this creature have to Ben! THANKS FOR 1000 VIEWS EVERYONE!
1. Description

**Hello everyone! If there are those of you who are waiting for the next Q&A for my other story, I need to address something in this description for this one-shot. Keep in mind that my descriptions are meant to give you a quick summary and a look inside what goes on for my stories. I've had that kind of reception from somebody else once and I had to take down a story because of that. So, let's get into the background behind Ben 10 and the Teen Titans from my headcanon perspective. **

** First off, Ben was in Jump City when he first met the Titans in the episode "Go!". He was on a date with Julie, which would be his last date before finding out she got a new boyfriend in Omniverse. She was also about to leave for a tennis tournament after her date with Ben, but not before telling him she was going to break up with him. Then, Starfire arrives, and you guys can probably guess what happens from here. Ben doesn't join the Titans immediately after he receives a communicator, but he does join after the Incursean War Arc in Omniverse. Ben thought of it as a good way to avoid having to deal with a bunch of aliens for a while, when it clearly meant he'd be getting into more trouble with them. And with the Teen Titans, he gains his own Tamaranean form, Starfury. First revealed in the episode "Final Exam", Starfury is one of Ben's strongest aliens, stronger than Four Arms, and even Humungousaur. However, Ben didn't like turning into Starfury at first, due to a teensy little issue. Starfury was a girl. Here's the reason why: **

** Originally, Starfury was unlocked in Ben's Omnitrix as a male form by scanning Starfire. In the episode "Sisters", the Tamaranean DNA that currently resided in the Omnitrix was corrupted when Blackfire kissed Ben as Heatblast. (Yeah… Don't get any ideas…) Because of this, Ben never wanted to turn into Starfury at first. He eventually had to get used to the transformation, never realizing how Starfury is still supposed to be a male Tamaranean in the Omnitrix. The only reason he has a female appearance is because the Tamaranean DNA he has was mutated from the norm due to the addition of DNA. **

** Once that's all wrapped around your brain, let me inform you of what's happening here. This one-shot focuses on Ben's final battle with the Teen Titans, facing the white creature from the episode "Things Change". This also strives towards Ben's permanent leave from the Titans to attend to his plumber duties. I know, this may sound pretty lame, but trust me, having a description is better than just being left in the dark. Plus, this is technically the first fanfic where I have an OC present that has a strong role. Oh, and by the way, Starfury has the same clothing design as Starfire, but she has green clothing where Star's is purple, and the Omnitrix symbol on her belt. **

** Let me know what you guys think based on this short description, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. **

** See ya!**


	2. Stay The Same PART 1

** Hey folks, sorry this story's been dragged out for so long, but I've had to deal with things for my other story, along with having to go through writer's block for so long. I've been thinking about doing this story a million times over. And it's going to serve as a better explanation as to how Ben leaves the Titans after this whole fiasco. Now, I won't be getting too into character descriptions, like with Ben's aliens. I'm going to assume that all of you that read this will know them throughout this whole story. With that said, let's take a look at "Stay The Same"! **

"Ergh!" Water Hazard groaned as he flew into pipes on the wall, causing steam to billow out, clouding his vision of the fiery creature.

"Ben, are you all right?!" Robin cried out as he ran into the steam.

"Robin, watch out!" Raven called out as the creature was directly behind the boy wonder, its flaming body quite visible to everyone in the plant. The creature threw his fist down as Robin jumped to the side, avoiding its attack.

"Here, I got this!" Water Hazard exclaimed as he held out his hands, ready to blast the creature with a spray of water.

"Wait!" Starfire exclaimed as Robin was continuing to avoid the creature's attacks while Cyborg and Raven were trying to help subdue it. "If you blast the creature, it will end up escaping as it did the first time!" she explained.

"Well I can't just stand around and do nothing!" Water Hazard replied.

"Well, you can start doin' something by getting this dang magnet offa' my back!" Cyborg screamed as his robotic hand formed into his sonic cannon. He then shot a few blasts at the creature, which merely just went through it as he kept backing away from it. The giant magnet was still stuck to his back even as he tried to blast it off.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" Raven exclaimed as her eyes began glowing white along with a black aura forming on her hands. A few oil barrels began to float in her dark aura, and then ended up being flung by her telepathically towards the creature. However, it merely jumped out of the way as each barrel was thrown. Robin then jumped behind the creature as it avoided the last barrel Raven had thrown, and pulled out one of his grappling hooks. He fired it at the creature's arm, wrapping around it's flaming surface. He then pulled on the line as hard as he could, causing the creature to fall down in a heap.

"Cyborg, Starfire, now!" Robin commanded. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon while Starfire flew over with her eyes glowing a bright green. He then launched a massive sonic blast while she shot star bolt lasers from her eyes, each attack striking the creature and sending it flying into the wall behind it, over Robin's head.

"Aw, yeah man!" Cyborg exclaimed with a pump of his fist, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Raven and Water Hazard both came over to them, while the creature began to get back up from the attack.

"Titans, be ready…" Robin said as he readied his bo staff. Everyone else got into position with Cyborg still having his sonic cannon aimed and ready, Starfire having her star bolts all set, Raven with her magic energy, and Water Hazard with his palms aimed at the fiery creature. "And Ben, no water," Robin added, "We don't want that thing to get away like it did the first time…"

"Ugh, fine…" the Osorian groaned as he put his hands down. The creature rose up from the floor, staring down at the five heroes while they waited for it to move. Suddenly, all of them heard the sounds of giant footsteps making the ground rumble before a green tyrannosaurus rex smashed through the recycling plant walls, ramming into the fiery creature, sending it crashing into one of the recycling machines.

"Yo!" Cyborg exclaimed in surprise. The tyrannosaur then shrunk down, revealing that Beast Boy had finally arrived.

"All right Beast Boy!" Water Hazard exclaimed.

"Duuude!" he cried out, turning to the group with his nose looking very red, "Why didn't you guys tell me that thing was on fire?!" he asked angrily.

"Good to see you too Beast Boy," Raven said as she floated over, "And by the way, it's not on fire, it just took the form of molten metal," she explained.

"Molten metal?" Beast Boy asked as he rubbed his burnt nose.

"Questions later, Beast Boy," Robin replied, "Right now, we're all glad you're here to help us out." The creature arose from the busted machinery, and suddenly began sprinting towards Water Hazard.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed as the creature knocked him down, avoiding contact with the other Titans.

"Whoa, what?!" Beast Boy said as the creature continued to assault the Osorian, and not the others.

"I do not understand…" Starfire said, "Why is the creature only attacking Ben?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't know," Robin replied, "But we better make sure he doesn't get too beat up against that thing." He then took a few birdarangs out of his belt, flinging them at the creature, who noticed the weapons coming its way. It stuck out its hand, catching the birdarangs, melting them with the hot surface of his body. Robin growled as he knew he needed another plan.

"Okay, that's it!" Water Hazard yelled, making the creature turn to him. He then threw his palms out into the creature's face, ready to launch a powerful water blast.

"Ben, don't!" Robin commanded. But Water Hazard immediately took action, blasting the creature straight in the face with an intense blast of water. The creature then began to take the form of the flowing water, with the molten metal form disappearing from his body.

"That's not good…" Beast Boy realized as he saw the creature now in the form of water. It then stared down at Water Hazard, before jumping into the air, morphing its water body so that it would move faster.

"Oh no you don't!" Water Hazard exclaimed. The Osorian quickly slammed the Omnitrix dial on his chest, transforming his body as he went down on his arms and legs. His red shell became black clothing and blue fins on the exterior while the interior of his body was now a white shell with the Omnitrix symbol in the center of it. His head was blue, like an iguana's with spikes on his chin and black lines falling from his green eyes.

"Let's see how you do on ice!" Articguana exclaimed. He then breathed his icy breath onto the watery creature as he hadn't realized that it was coming towards him. The other Titans watched in shock as the creature began to freeze while it was inching closer to piercing Articguana while his eyes were closed from breathing so hard.

"Ben!" Cyborg exclaimed as the mist from Articguana's ice breath went away.

"GAH!" Articguana yelped as he opened his eyes. While he successfully froze the creature in solid ice, it had been just inches away from spearing him. He hyperventilated as the creature had almost pierced him if not for his quick thinking.

"Ben!" Robin called out as he ran over with the others, "Are you all right?!"

"I-I think so," Articguana replied, still in shock.

"Dude…" Beast Boy said as he looked over the frozen structure the Polar Manzardill created, "That was way too close."

"Yeah…" Cyborg agreed, "But thanks to you getting here when you did, I don't think there's gonna be any more close calls," he said, patting the green skinned shape-shifter on the back.

"No problem," Beast Boy replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Raven then floated over to the two.

"So Beast Boy," she began, "how'd things go with Terra?" she asked. Beast Boy then put his hand down, looking away in response to the question.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" he admitted with a sad look on his face. Raven was slightly surprised by his answer.

"Sorry…" she apologized, "I guess things didn't work out after all…"

"It's all right Raven," he said, "I'll get over it…" Cyborg then gave him a sympathetic pat on the back as the green shape-shifter wiped his eyes.

"Now that this epidemic has been resolved, I suggest we partake in the night of the pizza!" Starfire suggested excitedly. The whole center was silent as she made the situation a little awkward. "Or perhaps not…?" she said with a nervous laugh.

"No Star, that sounds like a great idea," Articguana replied in his icy voice as he tapped the symbol on his chest, transforming himself back into Ben after a green flash of light.

"Then, what is wrong?" she asked kindly. Ben raised a finger to his chin as he came up with a quick thought.

"Well," he began as he looked at the frozen structure, "why didn't the creature just escape as soon as I blasted it with Water Hazard?" he asked.

"Yeah," Raven agreed as she floated, "That's how it escaped the first time…"

"And there are drains all around here," Robin added as he looked around at the floor beneath them, with water drains galore.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that it tried to attack Ben?" Beast Boy suggested as he scratched his head after wiping his eyes.

"But why would it want to attack him?" Starfire asked. Ben then walked over to the ice structure again. While frozen, the creature's red eyes were still apparent as Ben peered into the ice.

"Do you have any idea who'd wanna attack you, and look like that?" Cyborg asked, gesturing towards the structure.

"Its powers are practically the same as Kevin's," Ben noted, "but it doesn't look like it can turn back into water though…" he added, putting his hands at his hips.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said in confusion, getting a knock on his head from Raven. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"He means that the creature can't freeze or evaporate like water normally does," Raven explained.

"Oh," Beast Boy said, "I knew that," he lied, getting an eye roll from Raven.

"If that's the case, then the creature stays in the state of matter of whatever matter it touches," Robin added, "I'm surprised you kept track of that," he said to Ben.

"That's another thing," Ben said, looking back at the ice structure, "I'm getting this strange déjà vu vibe from seeing this thing's eyes."

"What is the 'déjà vu' that you sense?" Starfire asked.

"He means that it feels like he's already seen something like this," Cyborg explained, "But why?" he asked.

"Those red eyes…" Ben said, noticing their movement inside the ice, "They look like-"

Without warning, the ice structure blew up in a red flash of light, blowing the Titans away. Cyborg and Robin crashed into the conveyor belt, while Beast Boy and Raven crashed into the oil barrels. Ben was knocked onto the ground as Starfire flew away from the sudden explosion.

"Is everyone all right?!" Robin asked as he rubbed his head in pain.

"We're good!" Beast Boy shouted in reply as Raven moved the barrels beside them with her telekinesis.

"Yeah…" Ben said, "But what just-?!" Ben stopped talking as he saw something emerge from the mist the explosion left. It was no longer the white creature the Titans had originally seen, but a fiery humanoid with a flaming head, its bright magma body covered by dark red rocks.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed in disbelief, as the other Titans were.

"That looks like Heatblast!" Cyborg added as he got up. The Pyronite stared down at Ben, who was completely stunned seeing the alien that was one of his own.

"No way…" he said as the Pyronite smirked. Then, its left hand produced a fireball, aiming it at the white containers that were placed in the corner of the center.

"Propane tanks!" Raven said, recognizing the structure of the containers. The creature then threw the fireball, directly headed for the tanks.

"Titans, move!" Robin called out as he and Cyborg grouped back up with Raven and Beast Boy. Meanwhile, Ben acted quickly as he selected an alien on the index of the Omnitrix, sliding the lid open, and then slamming the dial, creating a green flash of light.

BOOM!

**END PART 1**

** Think of this as a commercial break you guys. This is now going to be divided into six parts so that it isn't jumbled into one long one-shot. But now things are starting to clear up, and it's only** **get more interesting if you stay tuned to find out what happens. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**


	3. Stay The Same PART 2

**Hello folks! Hope you're all ready for another part of Stay The Same! This part may not include a lot of action, but it will include some exposition and explanation to some things. So without further ado, let's get onto Stay The Same: PART 2!**

Within Jump City, many people on the streets took notice of the billowing cloud of smoke rising from the outskirts. The recycling center was completely blown to pieces as metal had been flung in all directions, some pieces cutting right through the trees that were left burnt. Just beyond the center's former entrance, a black aura suddenly emerged from the ground, in the shape of a large, half-sphere. As it shrank down, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all came out, landing on their knees as Raven finished retracting her energy.

"Are you guys all right?" she asked as she removed her hood.

"My back feels all scraped up, but-" Cyborg stopped his own sentence as he touched his metal back, "Hey!" he realized, "That magnet got blown off my back!" he exclaimed, "Nice!"

"Ugh…" Beast Boy groaned, "I think we're all pretty banged up…" he admitted as he looked back at the destroyed center while he rubbed his head.

"You're tellin' me…" Cyborg said as he checked his arms, "My circuits almost got fried from that blast…" he said as Robin stood up and ran toward the smoke.

"What happened to Ben and Starfire?" he asked as he tried to look through the thick smoke. The other Titans' eyes all widened as they had completely forgotten about the two.

"I don't think I was able to get to them in time…" Raven admitted.

"Does that mean that they're…?" Beast Boy began to ask worriedly as he stood up.

"Hold on a sec," Cyborg said as he reconfigured the scanner upon his left arm, "There's no way they could get blown to bits… not like that anyway," he explained as he made the scanner screen appear, "Huh?" he said in surprise.

"What's wrong Cyborg?" Robin asked as he came over.

"The scanner's saying that we're right on top of them…" Cyborg said as he checked it again, "Ben might've been able to use Armodrillo to get Star and himself underground before the blast…" he said in thought. Raven then put her hood back on as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sensing them right around here too," she stated, opening her eyes.

"Then they have to be under us," Robin said as he looked back at the ground, "Cyborg, can you use your sonic cannon to blast through the ground?" he asked.

"On it," he replied as his right arm transformed into the weapon, "Don't worry," he said, "We'll have you two out from under us in no time," he stated as he aimed the cannon at the ground. While Raven and Robin observed Cyborg's penetration of the earth's surface, Beast Boy looked upwards to see something falling towards them.

"Uh… guys?" he said to try and get their attention.

"Just a sec BB," Cyborg replied as he blasted the ground, "We need to get Star and Ben outta the ground," he added with another blast.

"Maybe they're not in the ground…" Beast Boy said as he was now sweating nervously as he continued to look up.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked as he reformed his arm, walking over to Beast Boy, "My scanner says we're right on top of them!" he shouted angrily, showing the shape-shifter his arm.

"Or maybe they're on top of us…" Beast Boy said as he nervously pointed up to the sky. The others then looked up with him to see the falling object, hurdling downwards like a meteor.

"INCOMING!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Titans, move!" Robin called out as he sprinted away. The others jumped away as the object smashed right into the ground, creating a cloud of dirt and dust upon impact.

"Ugh…" Raven groaned as she rubbed her head while on her rear end, "What the heck was that?" she asked as she stood up and floated back over. The other Titans went over to the crash site of the object to reveal that it was a large yellow sphere with semi-circular black stripes across it. It also had circular plates surrounded by lines as well.

"Cannonbolt!" Beast Boy realized as he and the others inched closer to the specimen. The sphere then suddenly rolled open to reveal Starfire lying right on top of the large Pill bug alien, rubbing her hair as she sat up on her knees. The alien she was on top of had black lips, a black line down the center of his body, shiny black claws, and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed happily as he ran over, taking her hand as she tried to stand up. She wobbled as she placed her feet on the ground, holding her head in pain.

"That was… most unpleasant…" she managed to say in between breathes.

"We're just glad you and Ben ended up all right Star," Cyborg said as he came over.

"Easy does it," Robin said as he put his arm around her.

"Ergh…" Cannonbolt groaned as he sat up, looking back at the destroyed recycling plant. "Wow…" he said, "That must've been some blast…"

"Then it's a good thing you turned into Cannonbolt back there then," Beast Boy began, "Otherwise, well… you'd kinda be toast…" he joked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, well," the Arburian Pelarota began as he stood up, "I knew that I had to do something," he said, "Especially since Star wasn't in your range," he added to Raven.

"So you turned into Cannonbolt," Raven began, "grabbed Starfire," she continued, "and ended up saving her from the explosion?" she noted off, "Nice job," she complimented.

"Well, the blast did leave us both a bit conked out," Cannonbolt said.

"And your must was, as earthlings do say, gross…" Starfire added, making Cannonbolt blush out of embarrassment.

"Heh heh…" he chuckled, "My bad…"

"Thank you Ben," Robin said, "You not only saved Starfire, but you were able to stop the creature from rampaging anymore," he added. Cannonbolt's smile faded into a stern look as he turned back to the destroyed plant.

"Don't thank me just yet…" he replied with a sigh, "I'm the reason behind all this mess…" he admitted.

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy asked with a perplexed look.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked as well.

"You guys all saw how it turned into a Heatblast, right?" Cannonbolt asked in reply.

"Yes," Starfire replied as she removed herself from Robin's grasp, "That was a disturbing development indeed…"

"Yeah…" Cannonbolt said, "I know who this guy is now…"

"You do?!" Robin asked in shock. The other Titans' eyes widened upon hearing this as well.

"One of my baddies…" Cannonbolt quipped in reply, "My-"

"-Evil twin, I presume?" a male voice echoed, startling the Titans as they all got into battle ready stances.

"Uh, who was that?" Beast Boy asked anxiously as he searched the area.

"And what did he mean by 'evil twin'?" Raven asked, putting her hood back on over her head.

"It's him," Cannonbolt replied, pointing towards the smoky remains of the recycling center. Stepping out into the open was young teenage boy, with white hair, red eyes, pale skin. He was wearing navy blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a red jacket with two black stripes on the left arm, along with the right side having a black stripe and a white circle with the number ten stitched in backwards. He grinned as he came forward. The Omnitrix symbol on Cannonbolt's chest began to beep, timing out in a green flash of light as he transformed back into Ben.

"So, we meet again…" the boy said as he halted himself. The other Titans' eyes were all widened at this sudden appearance, except for Ben.

"Albedo…" he said. A few moments passed as wind rushed through the area, clearing away most of the smoke, while some of it still lingered.

"You aren't surprised?" Albedo asked rhetorically, "After all, I can do anything you can do," he added.

"Ben, who is this man?" Starfire asked, "And why does he look so much like you?" she asked again.

"His name's Albedo," Ben replied, "He used to be a Galvan who worked with Azmuth in creating the Omnitrix…" he continued.

"That guy used to be a Grey Matter?!" Cyborg exclaimed, pointing at Albedo.

"So, what happened?" Robin asked.

"He tried to create his own Omnitrix," Ben replied, "But then…"

"My Omnitrix had synced with yours," Albedo continued, surprising the Titans, "Thus giving me this disgusting human form," he muttered, looking at his hands, "In my success, I knew that the only way to restore my original form," he continued, "was to take your Omnitrix," he finished, putting his hands down, clenching them into fists.

"Hey dudes…" Beast Boy realized, "How come he isn't wearing an Omnitrix?" he asked, pointing at his wrists.

"But, how could he have transformed?" Raven asked on.

"One of my many assets since encountering Tennyson," Albedo replied.

"He can change and alter his DNA at will," Ben replied, "Any alien he can think of, he can become," he noted.

"So that matter-absorbing creature was an alien?" Cyborg asked.

"A Khamoldria, yes," Albedo replied, "They're an extinct species that have the ability to camouflage and merge with any form of solid or liquid matter," he explained.

"Never heard of that alien before…" Ben whispered to himself.

"Of course you must realize that I chose to attack you with that form so I wouldn't attract too much suspicion," Albedo continued.

"Right…" Robin realized, "Not only were you an alien that Ben didn't have," he began, "but you were also an extinct alien, that no one would know anything about," he said.

"Precisely," Albedo replied. Robin quickly readied his staff, prepared to duel with the former Galvan.

"Ben, if this guy is one of your baddies, how'd he get out?" Beast Boy asked.

"Good question…" Ben said in reply.

"And to answer it," Albedo began, "your Plumbers underestimated my capabilities," he said. Ben's eyes widened upon the response, but then they quickly turned into a glare as he clenched his fists.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Like I said, your Plumbers underestimated me," Albedo responded, recollecting the events as he was jailed in Plumber HQ, "They knew of all my powers, yes," he added, "but they did not count my brilliant mind," he continued. He was remembering the moments that he fooled two alien guards into thinking he was seriously ill. Once the opened the doors to his cell, he transformed into a velociraptor-like creature, speeding his way through the two Plumbers, and then found an easy exit through the ventilation shafts. "Once I escaped, my goal was to find you," he continued as Ben clenched his teeth, "Now that I may alter my DNA at will, I can assume any alien form I require at will," he explained, "However…" he began.

"However?" Raven asked in surprise as her magic began to form upon her hands.

"Like Tennyson's Omnitrix, I can only assume any alien form for a fixed amount of time," he replied, "Until I can find a way to stabilize myself, I have to conserve my powers…" he explained.

"What is it that you seek?!" Starfire asked angrily, her eyes glowing a radiant green, "For attacking me and my friends, you will pay!" she stated, readying star bolts upon her hands. Cyborg readied himself by transforming his arm into his sonic cannon and Beast Boy shape-shifted into a mountain lion as they were all prepared to attack.

"I only seek stability," Albedo replied, "And for that…" he began, suddenly transforming in a bright flash of red light. His head became pointed as his hands became sharp claws. His feet had small black wheels upon them, and his body was red, blue, and black. A black and blue striped tail formed behind him as his eyes were bright red. He then lunged forward with his visor coming down over his face, quickly grasping Ben's left hand with his right, and then sped towards the forest, pushing the Titan up against a tree. He cringed as the Kineceleran's visor went up, revealing his evil grin. The other Titans watched in shock as the former Galvan had caught them off guard.

"I require your Omnitrix," Albedo stated, making Ben gulp a little.

"Release him!" Starfire screamed as she flew over, firing a few star bolts from her hands. Albedo quickly dodged them, tossing Ben aside as he ran towards the Tamaranean.

"Star, watch out!" Ben screamed as he looked up. Starfire tried to land a blast from her eyes, but to no avail as Albedo's Kineceleran speed as he began to circle around her, creating a powerful vortex of wind.

"Agh!" she screamed as she fell onto the ground from the vortex's force, "I… c-cannot… b-br-breathe…" she barely managed to say as she fell to her knees.

"Hang on Star!" Robin exclaimed as he and the others ran over, taking out a birdarang from his utility belt. He quickly threw it at the vortex, which somehow hit Albedo, causing him to lose control as the vacuum of wind faded while he tumbled across the dirt. His visor opened as he saw that Robin was running towards him, staff in hand. The other Titans ran over to get Starfire as she stood up with a groan.

"You aren't a part of this," Albedo stated as he quickly dodged a few jabs from Robin's staff, being pushed back a little, "Why would risk your life for a brat like Tennyson?" he asked after taking a hold of the staff.

"If you're going to attack a fellow Titan," Robin began, "then it's _our_ problem!" he shouted, jumping up and kicking the Kineceleran right in the chest, knocking him back. He quickly got back up however, letting his visor come back down.

"Then so be it…" he said, rushing right at the boy wonder. He however, quickly took out a disc from his belt, and then tossed it right into the Kineceleran's face. It let out a bright flash of light, blinding him as he covered his visor with his arms. Robin then took the chance and swung his staff at the alien's legs, tripping him before he could recover. He rolled over on the ground, obviously shaken.

"I've trained with Ben for four months," Robin noted as he collapsed his staff, putting it back on his belt, "It's gonna take a lot more than that to surprise me…" he said, about to jog back over to the others. Just then, Albedo's body began to transform into a gooey, red substance, sticking to the boy wonder's right foot as he was stopped. He looked and gasped to see that Albedo had transformed into a red amoeba-like creature, supported by an anti-gravity projector over his head.

"Will this be sufficient?" he asked rhetorically in his static-like voice, letting his gooey form wrap around Robin's legs. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all ran over to see their leader about to be trapped by the Polymorph.

"Oh, it's on now!" Cyborg stated angrily as he punched his hand. Beast Boy reformed back from his lion form as he scratched at his head.

"How are we even supposed to take on a Goop alien?" the shape-shifter asked as the Polymorph was continuing to wrap his appendages around Robin.

"I can take him," Raven said her eyes glowed a bright white, "Just get Robin out of there, got it?" she said.

"Got it," Cyborg replied as he Beast Boy ran towards them. Raven flew over as well, her hands covered in her black, magical aura.

"_Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos!_" she exclaimed, using her magic to lift a few trees right out of the ground. Meanwhile, Cyborg formed his sonic cannon, firing a few blasts at the red Polymorph, forcing him to shape-shift and avoid the blasts. Beast Boy ran in, shape-shifting into a ram as he avoided a few shots of goo, knocking his head against his anti-gravity projector. The Polymorph was suddenly forced off of Robin and fell backwards as Raven floated over with the trees. She then threw them down, squashing the alien as his projector was the only thing visible above the trees.

"Now Raven!" Robin exclaimed. The sorceress nodded, using her magic to reach out and grab the projector before the Polymorph's body could reform. She hauled it in, taking the gooey alien along with it in a yelp.

"Urgh…!" he said, struggling to break away.

"As long as I have your anti-gravity projector, you can't move," Raven stated, "It's over," she said.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically in his static-like voice again. Suddenly in a flash of red light, Albedo began to transform again, only now, his form was in the shape of a bipedal tortoise, with large fins, holes upon the front of his shell, wrinkly, tannish skin, feet with pointed brown toes, and brown spots across his legs and arms. The black light of Raven's magic vanished as he landed upon the ground on his feet.

"Cute trick," Raven muttered, "But you're not getting away that easily!" she stated, throwing out another beam of her magic at the Geochelone Aerio. However, as the beam made contact with him, it did absolutely nothing. "What?!" Raven exclaimed, shocked as the others were.

"I guess Tennyson never mentioned how this species is immune to all forms of mana, or magic in this case," Albedo said with an evil grin. He then rose into the air, with his legs forming into a third fin. They all span around as he created a wind tunnel, blowing Raven back as her hood came off.

"WAAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she was blown away by the wind's force. She then crashed into a tree, getting knocked out for the moment.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed after shifting back. The Geochelone Aerio then reformed his two legs, landing back on the ground. Cyborg then took the chance to shoot him right in the back with his sonic cannon. The force knocked him down, making him cringe angrily as he got back up.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Cyborg shouted as his shoulder armor opened up, revealing several missiles, shooting right out towards the Geochelone Aerio. They exploded on impact, but not before the tortoise-like alien grinned.

"Nice…" Beast Boy said in awe as the smoke from the blast was settling.

"Let's just hope that was enough to knock him down for a bit until we can figure what to-" A bright flash of red light within the smoke interrupted Cyborg's sentence as he, Beast Boy, and Robin all cringed in shock. The smoke then cleared to reveal three similar white aliens with large red mouths, ears shaped like headphones with black stripes, wire-like appendages going down their backs, and stubby little legs.

"Uh oh…" Beast Boy said bluntly.

"It doesn't matter if he turns into Echo Echo, or whatever at this point," Robin said as he pulled out a disc from his belt, "Cyborg," he began, "ready to give him the sonic boom?" he asked. Cyborg grinned as he readied his sonic cannon again.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom!" he replied excitedly. The two then rushed towards the Sonorosian clones as they all took a deep breath. The clones unleashed a collective sonic scream as Robin threw the disc while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. The attacks all intercepted one another, creating a big explosion that blew them all back. Two of the Sonorosian clones dispersed as the remaining one fell to the ground, while Cyborg and Robin were both knocked out by the blast as they lied on the ground.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he ran over. Suddenly, the lone Sonorosian transformed back into Albedo in a flash of red light. He got back up to see Beast Boy checking on Robin and Cyborg, who were still unconscious.

"Do you see?" he asked, getting the green shape-shifter attention, "Without a method to keep myself stabilized, I'll always revert back to this grotesque human body!" he yelled. Beast Boy's face turned into a serious look as he stood up.

"I don't know what your deal is," he began, "but I'm not letting you get Ben!" he stated, "I already lost a good friend today, and I don't wanna lose another…" he whispered to himself. He quickly changed into a green elephant, sounding off proudly. Meanwhile, Ben and Starfire had gone over to Raven, who regained consciousness as she rubbed her head in pain.

"Ugh…" she groaned, "What happened to the others?" she asked as Starfire held her by the shoulder. Just then, a loud thud was heard in the distance.

"We better go find out!" Ben replied as he ran over. Starfire then flew up, lifting Raven with her as they both sped over to the scene. Albedo was barely dodging Beast Boy's attempts to attack him by smashing his trunk against the former Galvan.

"Ah!" he yelped as he was knocked down. The green shape-shifter's trunk was about to come down right upon him. However, Albedo grinned, and with a bright flash of red light, his body grew into that of a bipedal dinosaur, with a dark greyish brown skin color, large hands and feet, a large tail, and black briefs. He caught the trunk, smirking all the while. With a mighty roar, the Vaxasaurian threw Beast Boy over him, still holding onto his trunk as he smashed into the ground.

"Give up," he said as the elephant was shaken, "There is absolutely no way you can defeat _me_," he added, taking a tighter hold of the trunk. Just then, the trunk wriggled its way out of his hand as Beast Boy had shape-shifted into a grizzly bear, now wrestling with the Vaxasaurian. Ben watched from afar as he, Starfire, and Raven had arrived at the scene. Albedo then landed a right hook to Beast Boy's face as he was able to land a powerful slash to his chest.

"We cannot let this fighting continue," Starfire noted, "Beast Boy is in grave danger against a Vaxasaurian," she added.

"Star, you and Raven get Robin and Cyborg," Ben said, "I'll handle the fight," he added.

"As you wish," the Tamaranean replied as she and Raven flew over to the two unconscious Titans. Beast Boy was ramming into Albedo as a rhinoceros as Ben tapped the Omnitrix lid, allowing the green, holographic, circular screen to appear before him. He scrolled through the index, finding the face of an alien that appeared to have pointed shades. He slid the lid open, causing the dial to pop up and the screen to disappear. He then slammed his hand on the dial, creating a green flash of light.

"This ends now!" Albedo exclaimed as he smashed Beast Boy against the ground. The shape-shifter then tried to counter the Vaxasaurian's barrage of attacks, transforming into a gorilla, a wolf, and even his Tyrannosaurus Rex form to endure his power to no avail as he was constantly knocked down. Starfire and Raven had gone over to Robin and Cyborg as they had finally awoken to see their friend being completely beaten up. He turned back into his original form, lying on his knees and breathing heavily as the Vaxasaurian loomed behind him. "Let this serve as a warning to your allies," Albedo stated as he clenched his right hand into a fist, about to punch the green shape-shifter.

"Beast Boy!" Robin exclaimed in horror as his friend was about to be hit. Suddenly, something wrapped around his wrist, halting him from striking his target. He turned to see that it was a large tongue that was wrapped around his arm, originating from afar.

He turned his head more to see a humanoid frog alien wearing a black and green outfit that had fingerless gloves, toeless boots, a large green stripe across the chest, green cuffs above his feet and hands, and a green belt with a white buckle. He was considerably tall and muscular, with a defined jawline and green sunglasses. The Omnitrix symbol was upon his upper chest, connected to an oxygen tank upon his back.

"Pstar, nhhow!" Bullfrag managed to say with his tongue extended. Starfire quickly reacted, firing a few star bolts at the Vaxasaurian as he was stopped. They hit, knocking him back as the Incursean pulled back his tongue jumping down onto the scene. Beast Boy got up and ran over to the other Titans as they re-readied themselves, with Robin getting his staff, Cyborg getting his sonic cannon, Raven, putting her hood back on, and Starfire readying her star bolts. Albedo arose, staring down Bullfrag in his Vaxasaurian form still.

"An Incursean?" he noted, "Ha," he laughed, "I recall hearing your exploits against the Incurseans," he continued, "It seems that you've gained new abilities since then," he added. Bullfrag just blew out a wad of spit as he glared down the Vaxasaurian.

"Enough talk," he said, cracking his knuckles, "Your fight's with me now," he said, pointing at him.

"Then I'll gladly accept it," Albedo replied, cracking his own. The two aliens then lunged at each other, while the rest of the Titans watched in nervous anticipation.

**END PART 2**

** Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I've been trying to avoid writer's block, but it keeps coming back to haunt me. Anyways, how do you like the new details? What do you think's gonna happen next? Should I get started on that Legend of Korra fic that I was gonna do? Once this is all over, that's the first thing I'm gonna get done. But in the meantime, have a great holiday break everyone! Hope this is a good Christmas present!**


	4. Stay The Same PART 3

**Hey folks! Just to let you all know, these chapters are gonna be coming in a lot more frequently since I have an extended holiday break. But also, I may be able to get this whole thing done before the break ends, and then I'll be able to start my "Legend of Korra: Book 3" story I was planning on. So, without further ado, let's get back to "Stay The Same"!**

People began to gather at the city walls as they all noticed the huge cloud of smoke rising over the outskirts still. A news crew had just arrived as well amidst all the confusion. People were chattering and worrying as a male reporter with a blue suit stood just before the gateway bridge, with a microphone in hand. A cameraman made his way over as well, holding his camera to face the reporter who was turned away from the bridge as he held the microphone in front of his face.

"This smoky scene came up just moments ago at the Jump City recycling center," the reporter began, attracting interest from the crowd of people still observing the smoke, "According to witnesses, the Teen Titans were in hot pursuit of a white creature that was fleeing the city," he continued as out of nowhere, puffs of smoke and dust began arising closer and closer to the city walls, "As of now, police have not gone to investigate the scene or attempt to search for the Titans," he added as the crowd suddenly became nervous as they were witnessing something the reporter hadn't noticed, "As it stands, the recycling center has been left destroyed out of these events," he finished. The cameraman then gestured for him to move, but he didn't understand what he was doing until he noticed the shadow of a figure over his head. He looked up to see Bullfrag come crashing down onto the news crew's truck, smashing the windshield and breaking the hood.

"Ah, look out!" someone screamed as Albedo approached through the gateway, still in his Vaxasaurian form. People began running away from the dinosaur-like alien as he stomped towards the truck. Bullfrag rubbed his head as he got down from the hood, groaning in pain.

"Had enough?" Albedo asked rhetorically as he loomed over him, punching his hand.

"How 'bout you jerk?!" a familiar voice screamed, making the Vaxasaurian turn his head towards the source. It was Cyborg, who had transformed his arm into his sonic cannon, firing it right into his face, making him step away from Bullfrag as he tried shield to himself with his arms. Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy all came in as well while Cyborg held off Albedo.

"Starfire, Raven, now!" Robin commanded. The two girls floated up in the air, simultaneously firing their beam attacks at the Vaxasaurian as he was still being pushed back by Cyborg. They hit as well, weakening him as he fell to his knees, trying to hold them off.

"Let's do this!" Beast Boy exclaimed before transforming into a rhinoceros. Robin followed, collapsing his staff out as they both charged towards the alien. They then both struck, causing the Vaxasaurian to tumble backwards across the pavement as people were still evacuating the scene. Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven ceased their attacks as Bullfrag ran over.

"Nice one guys!" the Incursean said excitedly as they were winning the fight. Just then, the Vaxasaurian stood up from the ground, breathing pretty heavily.

"Perhaps…" he began, taking short breaths of air, "…another form is required…" he stated as suddenly, as flash of red light engulfed him as dark, black armor began forming across his body as his tail vanished. A grill plate was in front of his face as his body was now within a containment suit. The suit had a handle upon the head, bolts on the hands, shoulders, chest, and knees, and was black from top to bottom.

"Uh oh," Raven said bluntly as an ominous glow of light came from the Prypiatosian-B's grill plate. All of a sudden, he fired a laser beam from the plate, grazing through the ground towards the Titans.

"Move!" Bullfrag exclaimed as he and the other Titans jumped out of the way. They narrowly avoided the beam as it tore through the ground, creating clouds of smoke after the explosion. Raven first emerged from them, floating in the air as she saw Albedo ceasing his blast. She then noticed the busted news truck still on the scene. She telekinetically covered it in her magic as she levitated it over. Albedo took notice, about to fire another radioactive blast from his plate. Before he could though, Bullfrag's tongue emerged from the smoke, wrapping around the Prypiatosian-B's arm. He pulled back, causing him to stumble as the beam fired right towards the Incursean before he hit the ground. Luckily, Starfire put herself in front of Bullfrag while he pulled his tongue back, blocking the attack completely.

"Raven, now!" Robin exclaimed. The sorceress then threw the truck down with her magic, sending it crashing onto Albedo. The smoke finally cleared as the Prypiatosian-B struggled to get the truck off of him.

"Dudes, that's not gonna hold him down forever…" Beast Boy noted as Raven landed beside him.

"And that armor's pretty tough," Cyborg added, "Not to mention the fact that he's an NRG," he continued.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said, confused. Raven then smacked his head. "OW!" he yelped, angrily glaring at her.

"He means that he's radioactive," the sorceress replied, "We can't touch him…" she stated.

"But I can," Starfire noted, "Tamaraneans cannot be harmed by radiation," she explained.

"Good call," Robin said. Just then, Albedo blasted the truck to pieces with another laser from his grill plate. The Titans all got into battle ready stances as the smoke cleared.

"Your continuous efforts to neutralize me are becoming tiresome…" the Prypiatosian-B stated in his thick accent.

"Your babbling's becoming tiresome!" Bullfrag quipped back with a grin. All of sudden however, the Omnitrix symbol began to beep, timing out in a green flash of light, transforming him back into Ben.

"Perfect timing…" he said sarcastically as his upper body drooped down. Albedo took the chance to fire another radioactive beam, heading right for Ben, but Starfire intercepted it, enduring the attack as her eyes glowed a bright green.

"We shall handle this foe Benjamin!" she exclaimed, firing a few star bolts at the Prypiatosian-B, pushing him back slightly, "Let your Omnitrix recharge in the meantime!" she hollered, firing another star bolt, which he dodged. The radioactive alien then punched the ground, causing the pavement surface to melt into tar in front of him. The Titans all moved back, cringing as their opponent was merely toying with them. Starfire then flew up and shot another flurry of star bolts at the alien.

"Even if we manage to hold him off long enough until he changes back," Robin began, "how are we going to keep him from changing again once he's recharged?" he asked as Starfire flew down, landing a right kick to Albedo.

"Don't know," Cyborg replied as Albedo grabbed her leg and threw her down onto the ground, stomping on her, "Dude can turn into any alien he wants, and yet he's still like a walkin' Omnitrix with those limited transformations…" he explained as Starfire pried herself free from the Prypiatosian-B's foot, floating away.

"So that's when we attack," Ben said as he tapped the Omnitrix lid, revealing the holographic screen. However, only a caution symbol was present as the device was in recharge. He cringed upon noticing.

"You mean when _we_ attack," Raven said as Starfire avoided a few laser blasts from Albedo, which ended up hitting some buildings in the distance instead. Suddenly, sirens were sounding off as armored trucks approached the scene, getting everyone's attention.

"Let's see if you can save their lives along with yours!" Albedo exclaimed, firing beams of radiation at the armored trucks. The drivers of both trucks immediately slammed on the brakes, but they were still in the laser's path. Smoke and dust filled the area upon its impact. Albedo cackled menacingly, but as the dust settled, he saw that Raven had used her telekinesis to lift the trucks out of the way. She put them down, allowing them to flee the scene as the men understood that this was the Titans' situation now. The Prypiatosian-B turned to see Robin pull out a disc from his belt, flinging it right at him. Once it struck, ice began to form all over his suit. "Ergh!" he said, "What the?!" he exclaimed as the ice continued to trap him. However, his heated suit quickly began melting the ice bit by bit. Cyborg then fired his sonic cannon at the alien, knocking him back, but also breaking him out of the ice as he tumbled into the hot tar he created earlier.

"Ben, how much longer?!" Cyborg asked as he fired again.

"Just a few more seconds!" Ben replied as he kept tapping the lid, hoping the device would finish recharging. Albedo endured the sonic attack long enough to fire another beam of radiation. They all avoided it as Beast Boy quickly jumped into the air, taking the shape of a gorilla. He landed right upon the Prypiatosian-B's head, knocking him back down onto the sticky tar as he jumped over to Starfire, changing back. Robin then noticed that the tar was latching onto the radioactive alien's suit and grinned.

"Ben, you ready yet?" he asked. Just as he said that, the face icons on the holographic screen of the Omnitrix appeared, signaling that the recharge was complete.

"All set!" Ben replied, scrolling through the index, "What's the plan?" he asked.

"Turn into Lodestar," the boy wonder replied, "We need to hold him down," he added taking out another freeze disc from his belt. Ben finally stopped scrolling as the Omnitrix lid opened, making the dial pop up. He slammed down on it with his hand creating a green flash of light as he transformed. His neck disappeared as his entire head became covered in metal, with a yellow, eyebrow-like crest forming over his eyes. His hands became crab-like claws and his feet became yellow and pointed. His body had become black and yellow with his metallic head in between the arch created by his large shoulders. The light vanished, revealing him as the alien with the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest.

"A Biosovortian?" Albedo asked, "Ha!" he laughed, "What are you going to do: magnetize me?" he asked sarcastically, "Like I wouldn't see that coming," he said.

"You might have planned ahead for any of Ben's aliens," Robin began, "but what about all of us together?" he asked rhetorically, somewhat surprising him. "Starfire, heat up the tar!" he commanded.

"I see what your plan is Robin!" she replied as her eyes glowed a bright green. She then fired star bolt lasers from her eyes onto the tar, causing it to bubble and flow rapidly as Albedo found himself sinking deeper into it. He was about to fire a radioactive laser at the Tamaranean, but didn't as Cyborg fired another blast at him from his sonic cannon, keeping him occupied while she heated up the tar. Robin then noticed all the abandoned cars in the area and had another idea.

"Ben, Raven," he began, "get those cars on top of him!" he ordered.

"Got it," Raven replied as she flew over, collecting a few big SUVs with her magic.

"No problem!" Lodestar exclaimed as his magnetism helped him lift a few sedans over as well. The two then dumped the cars upon Albedo, trapping him as the hot tar began to sink them too. Robin glanced over again, noticing a fire hydrant on the sidewalk right across from where Albedo was located.

"Beast Boy, the hydrant!" he called out. The shape-shifter noticed the bright red object and ran over to it, turning into a gorilla. With a mighty roar, he pulled hard on the side nozzle of the hydrant, prying it open, making the cold water gush out onto the hot tar and over Albedo as well.

"Ah!" the Prypiatosian-B exclaimed in pain as steam was emerging from his suit. The Titans then all grouped back together with Beast Boy changing back as the radioactive alien was being engulfed by all his surroundings. Robin then threw his freeze disc into the mess, creating an explosion of mist as it impacted. When it cleared, the mist revealed that Albedo was completely trapped under the cars, with the tar completely hardened around his suit.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg exclaimed with a pump of his fist as he reformed his hand from his sonic cannon, "We did it!" he shouted.

"Have we done it?" Starfire asked, "He could still change into a different form at any moment…" she noted.

"He's been in alien form for a while now Star," Robin replied, "I think he's out of juice," he added jokingly.

"At any rate…" Raven added on, "So, how should we lock him up?" she asked Lodestar.

"The Plumbers should have a cell made to hold someone as dangerous as Albedo," he replied, "All we have to do is drag his butt over there…" he noted, "It's not that far," he added.

"Good call," Robin said, collapsing his staff, "I don't think any prison around here would be able to hold someone like that…" he admitted.

"Who cares about that?" Cyborg asked rhetorically, "Once we get him locked up, it's time for PIZZA!" he exclaimed excitedly, placing his robotic hand on Robin's shoulder. Suddenly, a burst of red light came from the trap Albedo was under. Afterwards, something burst right through the hardened tar and the cars, flying speedily into the air.

"Uh, Cy?" Beast Boy said, "You might wanna save the pizza for later…" he noted.

"Fine," he replied in annoyance, "Which alien are we dealin' with this time?" he asked, transforming his arm back into his sonic cannon. Lodestar looked up to see that Albedo was now a humanoid manta ray, with a maroon body that had two lightning bolt-like striped coming down from his shoulders, intersecting at his chest. He had yellow horns extending from his nose over his red eyes, gills underneath his arms, and maroon patagia to keep him airborne. He now had claw-like hands and feet, along with a tail as he was ready to attack.

"An Aerophibian?" Starfire noted.

"Haven't used that one in a while…" Lodestar said to himself. Suddenly, the Aerophibian swooped down at a blinding speed, his feet grasping the Biosovortian by the shoulders and lifting him up into the air.

"Ben!" Beast Boy exclaimed as his friend was taken. He then transformed into a hawk, flying off into the air after the two.

"Ergh!" Lodestar grunted as he tried to break free of the Aerophibian's grip.

"Struggle all you want Tennyson," Albedo said, "You've reached your limit," he added mockingly. He then noticed the green bird behind them, trying to stay in pursuit. He grinned, flinging his tail out, firing a neuroshock blast right at the shape-shifter. It struck, leaving the bird stunned as he was falling to the ground.

"Beast Boy!" Lodestar screamed as his friend plummeted to the earth, changing back into his elf-like form. Luckily, a circle of black energy appeared underneath him, halting him from hitting the earth. He jumped down to see that Raven had been the one to save him, smiling in gratitude.

"Your friends won't be able to keep up with an Aerophibian!" Albedo stated as they were speeding away from the scene, "The Omnitrix is mine!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, the Omnitrix symbol began beeping upon Lodestar's chest. His eyes widened as he realized something.

"Say, haven't you been in alien form for a while now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why must you ask?" the Aerophibian asked back. Suddenly, in flashes of green and red lights, the two aliens transformed back into their human forms, both falling down towards the earth in screams and hollers.

"Ben!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew over as quickly as she could. The other Titans followed on foot as their friend continued to plummet. As he was though, Albedo grabbed his left arm with his right, tightly grasping it.

"The Omnitrix will be MINE!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the device upon Ben's wrist.

"Not on your life!" Ben shouted back as he swung his right leg, kicking Albedo's arm off of his. Starfire then flew in and caught Ben bridal style while she left the former Galvan to keep plummeting. She came down with him in her arms as Albedo smashed into the ground, but not before being enveloped in another flash of red light.

"Nice catch," Ben said as he was still in her arms while the other Titans ran over to them. He then let himself down as he observed the dust cloud that was left from Albedo's crash. Another flash of red light burst from it, clearing it all away, revealing the former Galvan within a large crater.

"Curse you Ben Tennyson!" he shouted as he jumped up from the crater. The Titans all got into battle ready stances, prepared to face any alien the villain would turn into.

"Looks like he's not gonna come along quietly…" Cyborg noted, "We need a way to contain him, and his aliens, now," he said, readying his sonic cannon again.

"Problem is, he can counter all our powers just by switching aliens at any time," Raven said.

"Ben," Robin began, "contact the Plumbers," he ordered, "Maybe they can bring that cell you said they had to us," he said in thought.

"Good idea," Ben replied, "But what about you guys?" he asked, "You're gonna need my help if this fight gets out of hand…" he noted.

"Currently, he is only transforming into aliens that we are familiar with facing," Starfire began, "As long as we work together, we should be able to hold him off," she said. Ben blinked as he pondered the plan.

"All right," Ben said as he ran off, heading towards an alleyway. Albedo took notice as the Omnitrix bearer was leaving.

"Halt!" he exclaimed, running after him, but didn't follow as Robin threw a birdarang at him, which he dodged by ducking.

"Titans, go!" he commanded as he collapsed his staff out again. They all raced out at him as Ben went into the alley, pulling out something from his pants' pocket. It was his MPG, which he tapped in its center, causing a holographic screen to appear over it. He touched a few icons on the screen as he heard the sounds of blasts and booms. He peeked out to see Albedo dodging a few punches from Cyborg, but couldn't avoid Robin as the boy wonder kicked him in the side, causing him to fall to his knees in a heap. Beast Boy transformed into a panther, ready to strike the enemy. He dodged the animal's attempts to slash at him, grinning all the while.

"Not so fast!" Raven exclaimed as she threw her hand out, her eyes glowing white. Black energy then covered Albedo from his feet to his neck as he was lifted into the air. Raven had her right hand covered by the black aura as she was using her telekinesis.

"More magic?" Albedo asked sarcastically, "You're wasting your time," he mocked bluntly.

"You turn into Terraspin again and my friends will have the last laugh," Raven quipped as she floated up towards him.

"Hmm…" Albedo realized in thought, "Perhaps a change of form would be more suitable," he said. With a sudden flash of red light, Albedo's body began to morph again. His eyes disappeared as his face now had bat-like ears and a mouth. However, his upper body was covered with multiple eyes of red with black, pointed pupils. He was light red skinned on his chest and feet while the rest of his body was dark red. He was wearing black pants with red cuffs on his wrists and legs.

"Eye Guy?" Beast Boy said, confused. With a sudden burst of light, the Opticoid burst free from Raven's magic, firing an energy beam from his arm eyes at the sorceress, knocking her back as she fell to the ground. He then landed, looking around at the other Titans with his multiple eyes. He grinned as he threw his hands out, showing them that his palms had eyes upon them as well.

"Now to end this!" he exclaimed, firing energy beams from his palm eyes and his back eyes at the Titans, which they narrowly managed to avoid as they struck cars, light posts, buildings, and the pavement, creating a array of explosions. Ben cringed as he moved back into the alley, checking his MPG as it blinked.

"Come on…" he said worriedly, "Please pick up…" he begged. Meanwhile, down at the Plumber Headquarters, Ben's alien partner Rook Blonko was sparring against Hinata Hyuga in the training center as Max Tennyson was observing them from above in the communication center. The two partners of the Omnitrix bearer were vividly sweating as they exchanged blows, with Hinata mainly attacking with her palms, and Rook with his fists. The young Hyuga girl was wearing a light purple tank top with tight, black sweatpants supported by a white belt. She had a holster upon her right thigh, and two packs of ninja tools upon her hips on her belt. Max crossed his arms as he witnessed their training continue.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata exclaimed, palming Rook right in the chest, knocking him as he slid across the floor. He fell to a knee as he was breathing very heavily.

"_Nice work you two,_" the Magister said over the intercom.

"Thank you Magister Tennyson," Hinata replied with a grateful bow, "I'm grateful to you for letting me get to train with your Plumbers," she added as Rook stood up.

"_Well, it looks like you're all set down there then,_" another voice noted over the intercom. Hinata blinked as she recognized the voice.

"Magister Patelliday?" Rook said in surprise, walking over to the Hyuga heiress.

"_Yep,_" the Piscciss Volann replied, "_You two have been practicing a lot lately,_" he noted, "_Why not take a break for a while?_" he asked.

"I can't afford to ease myself at this time," Hinata replied, "Not when my universe is on the brink of war…" she noted, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Then, shall we continue?" Rook asked as he got back into a battle ready stance. Hinata smiled as she began the sparring again with a swift kick, which the Revonnahgander dodged, moving his head back. He then came in with a few jabs that she avoided, jumping back. She then activated her Byakugan as she was prepared to fight seriously. Back in the communications center, Max and Patelliday smiled as they saw the two got at it again.

"Speaking of war," the Piscciss Volann began, "your grandson's supposed be helpin' Hinata out, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Max replied, "We're planning to contact him once they're done training," he said.

"Gonna be tough for the kid to leave a team he's lived with for four months…" Patelliday noted as he fixed his glasses.

"We'll try to make it not too hard on him," Max added as suddenly, the doors to the room slid open to reveal two Galvans in the elevator, Blukic and Driba. The two walked towards the Magisters, with Driba carrying an MPG in his hands, which was blinking a bright green in its center.

"It has to be important!" the fat Galvan yelled at his technician partner.

"I'm sure it's just someone callin' to say hello," Blukic argued as he grabbed an end of the device, "You're overreacting Driba," he said, pulling it towards himself.

"Hmph!" the plump Galvan grunted, "If it were just someone who wanted to say hello, why would they contact him by this device?!" he asked angrily, pulling it back towards himself. The two were about to engage in a tug of war for the MPG, but not as Max stepped in.

"What's going on you two?" he asked, squatting down and plucking the device from their clutches.

"We were in the middle of inventing something when we noticed Rook's MPG had started blinking," Driba explained, "I think someone's trying to get in contact with him," he added.

"I don't think it's all that important…" Blukic admitted, getting an elbow jab from Driba in return.

"Uh… Max?" Patelliday said, getting his attention as he stood back up, "Y'all right?" he asked.

"I think we need to get Rook in here, just to be safe," he replied. The Piscciss Volann Plumber shrugged as he pushed down one of the buttons on the center's control panel.

"_Agent Rook, Agent Hinata,_" he began over the intercom, ceasing their sparring as Hinata retracted her Byakugan, the veins near her eyes disappearing, "_we need you two up here for somethin' important, I think…_" he said, looking back at Max who had a worried look upon his face. Rook and Hinata just shrugged as they walked off, heading for the elevator to the center. The doors slid open as they arrived quickly, with the Revonnahgander mounting his Proto-Tool on his left shoulder upon entering.

"Magister Tennyson, what is wrong?" he asked. Max then handed him the MPG, which was still blinking.

"Who could possibly be calling you?" Hinata asked.

"I am not sure," Rook replied, "But this must urgent regardless," he said, pressing the device's center button. Suddenly, a hologram of Ben appeared over the MPG. "Ben?!" he gasped in surprise.

"_About time you picked up!_" he shouted over the device, "_We've got a bad situation down here right now…_" he added as his hologram appeared to peek over something.

"We were meaning to get into contact with you today," Rook noted, "I want to confirm with you that-"

"_Save it for later Rook,_" Ben interrupted as a blast echoed over the device, "_Albedo's here in the city!_" he exclaimed. Everyone gasped upon hearing the development.

"A-Albedo?" Hinata stuttered worriedly.

"The Galvan assistant who worked with Azmuth?!" Blukic said in shock.

"We had him imprisoned here for a while now, didn't we?" Patelliday asked as Max went over to Rook.

"Ben, what is he doing there?" he asked.

"_What else would he be doing?_" the Omnitrix bearer asked back sarcastically, "_He's after the watch again…_" he said, "_Trying to find a way to stabilize himself in his transformations with it…_" he added.

"How did Albedo escape from Plumber Headquarters?" Rook asked as Max cringed.

"He was too smart for us," the Magister replied, "Fooled some of my best men and managed to squeeze his way out," he continued, "It ended up happening a week ago; a huge fault on our end," he said, "Ben, how are the Titans doing?" he asked. Another boom echoed over the device as Ben's hologram was looking away.

"_Uh… They're holding out okay…_" he began, "_but we're not gonna be able to hold him down for long unless we find a way to stop him completely…_" he noted. Max scratched his chin as he thought of a plan.

"Patelliday, get Alpha Squad ready and have them load Albedo's cell onto a transport ship," he began, getting a nod from the Piscciss Volann in reply, "Rook, Hinata, get the Proto-TRUK ready," he continued, getting nods from them, "Blukic and Driba, you'll be with me in the Skipper," he finished.

"_Wait,_" Ben began, getting their attentions, "_Can't you just transport yourselves here with an MPG portal?_" he suggested.

"The MPG portals are only large enough for people to enter," Rook replied, "Besides, if it is Albedo we are facing, then we need to be prepared," he added.

"Jump City's not that far from Bellwood too," Patelliday noted, "I'll notify alpha squad A.S.A.P!" he said, running off through the doorway.

"_How long 'till you get here?_" Ben asked.

"Give use fifteen minutes or so," Max replied as he was about to run out with Blukic and Driba. They exited, leaving Hinata and Rook in the room, still talking with Ben.

"_Sorry if this is a bad way of saying hello…_" the Omnitrix bearer joked over the MPG as he scratched his head. Rook smiled while Hinata let out a little giggle.

"It's good to hear your voice Ben," she said with a little blush. Ben smiled upon hearing that, but suddenly, another boom made him flinch, making him turn his head.

"_Gotta go!_" he said, disconnecting the communication as his hologram disappeared from the MPG. Rook then put the device in his pocket as he looked back at Hinata.

"Let's hurry," she said, running off.

"Right," the Revonnahgander said, following her. Back in the city, Albedo wasn't letting up on the Titans, blasting back Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg in all directions with his 360 vision. Destruction loomed all over the block as the team struggled to outduel the multi-eyed alien.

"All right, that's it!" Cyborg exclaimed angrily as he ran towards the Opticoid. He threw out a few punches, which he avoided, jumping back and blasting the half robot, half human right into the concrete wall of a building with his right palm eye. He then fired another blast from his left palm eye at him, which froze him completely upon contact against the wall.

"Cyborg!" Starfire exclaimed in shock. Raven then flew over Albedo's head with Beast Boy as an eagle, both swooping down to attack from above. However, the eyes on his shoulders saw the two coming, and let out energy beams that blasted them out of the sky, sending them crashing onto the pavement behind him. Beast Boy changed back with a groan as he lied down on the ground, with Raven lying against a car in pain.

"Is that all?" the Opticoid asked as he walked towards Robin and Starfire, who were the only two left to face him. Robin then jumped upwards, throwing down a few smoke bombs that exploded upon contact with the ground right near Albedo. He then took his staff and swung it down into the smoke cloud he made, only to have it get caught by the multi-eyed alien as it cleared. "So predictable…" he said disappointedly, breaking the staff in half. The boy wonder threw the other half to the side as he threw a punch at the creature, which he caught. "Now, it's my turn," he said, not letting go of Robin's hand. Suddenly, a large red eye opened upon his chest, glowing an ominous bright red. An energy beam was fired out of it, striking Robin, sending him flying over Starfire's head before he crashed onto the pavement.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. She then turned back to see Albedo about to fire on her with his chest eye. She quickly reacted, firing star bolt lasers from her eyes, intercepting his blast. In the meantime, Ben was scrolling through the Omnitrix's holographic screen after he put away his MPG. He slid the lid open after making the screen disappear, allowing the dial to pop up. At that moment, Starfire was knocked down on her rear end as the force of the blast was too much for her. Albedo however, merely grinned evilly as his chest eye extended outwards.

"I suppose I should finish you to get Tennyson to surrender," he suggested as the red glow formed on his chest eye again as he was about to fire on her. Just then, Ben ran out from the alley, slamming the dial of the Omnitrix, creating a flash of green light as Albedo launched the red energy beam at Starfire. He intercepted the blast as the light vanished, revealing him as a crystalline humanoid. His body was mainly purple, with black dots and lines all over him. He was wearing a green jumpsuit. He also had three crystal spikes on his shoulder and arms, a large one pointed from the top of his head, and ones upon his knees. He also wore green gauntlets on his wrists and legs. His face now had one green eyes and a magenta, crystal chin that also resembled a mouth guard, and four crystal spikes on his head. The Omnitrix symbol was upon his right pectoral. Albedo gasped as he saw the alien.

"Albedo," he began, "Say hello to CHROMASTONE!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands out, firing a large laser beam of ultraviolet light, slamming straight into the Opticoid, knocking him away as Starfire watched in awe. He tumbled across the pavement, smashing into the trailer of a semi-truck that was abandoned. At that moment, Raven and Beast Boy arose while Cyborg busted himself out of the ice with his strength, landing on the ground. At the same time, Chromastone lifted Robin up from the ground while Starfire floated over.

"Were you able to get through?" Robin asked as he rubbed his head.

"Yep," the Crystalsapien replied, "They'll be here soon," he began, "but we'll need to hold our own 'till then…" he added.

"Dude, he's too good," Beast Boy admitted as he and Raven came over, noticing that Albedo had changed back into his human form, "Even if we hold him down, he'll still transform into any alien he wants," he noted.

"Relax BB," Cyborg said reassuringly, jogging over to the group, "Once the Plumbers get here, we can contain him…" he said.

"Right now, our job is keep him from making the situation worse," Robin noted.

"Worse?" Albedo said, overhearing the conversation as he stepped down from the huge dent he left on the trailer, "My friend, the worst of this mess is yet to come…" he said, smirking evilly once again. The Titans all got into battle ready stances as he stood up firmly, eyeing them cautiously. "Your city was already in danger once I had arrived," he added, stepping forward, "And now…" With a flash of red light again, the former Galvan began to grow immensely, shocking the Titans as his wrists and shoulders grew dark blue, blade-like outgrowths. He was becoming a large humanoid creature with a large, dark blue fin on his head, which was black at the front and dark blue at the bottom. Blades also formed at his waist and front thighs in dark blue. He had dark grey arms with two black lines and dark blue fins on the elbows. He had red eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. His feet were boot-like, being dark blue and black. To top it off, he was as tall as a skyscraper. The Titans' mouths gaped open at the sight of the monster.

"Now the worst has come!" Albedo roared. He cackled loudly as his triumph was supposedly at hand. Chromastone and Robin cringed at the development.

"Aw nuts…" the Crystalsapien moaned.

**END PART 3**

** Goodness gracious. If I got all that done, the rest should be a snap! But seriously, expect me to be done with this whole story by the end of the week. By then, I'll finally be working on my Legend of Korra Book 3 fanfic. Stay tuned everyone!**


	5. Stay The Same PART 4

** Here we go again! If you're looking forward to seeing the Legend of Korra fanfic come out soon, you're gonna love the scenario that I'm going to put up by the end of this chapter. For those of you that read "Rainbow Rocks: The Omniversal Crossover" and "Rainy Day" the scenario's pretty much a continuation of those stories. To be fair, I was planning on getting this scenario done to start the Legend of Korra story, but my friend got a little impatient with waiting, which I completely understand. Anyways, time to get back to the Titans for the next chapter of "Stay The Same"!**

The Proto-TRUK zoomed across the skyline as it flew over a forest, creating a streak over the horizon. Rook was piloting the transformable alien space craft while Hinata was in the passenger's seat, nervously looking at the holographic screen over her MPG.

"He's not answering," she said as the screen disappeared into the device.

"Since he previously disabled any communication function upon the Omnitrix," Rook began, "The MPG is the only way to get in contact with him," he noted, letting out a big sigh.

"Ben will be all right…" Hinata said reassuringly, "At least, I hope he'll be okay…" she added with a sad look on her face.

"Miss Hyuga, I am one hundred percent certain Ben would not let himself be beaten that easily," he replied.

"Right," she said, "Because it's him…" she added with a slight blush.

"_Rook,_" a voice began over the radio, "_have you gotten into contact with Ben since we left?_" he asked.

"Negative, Magister Tennyson," the Revonnahgander replied, "It's possible that he is currently in alien form and unable to pick up…" he suggested as a green and white ship appeared next to his.

"Well, that obviously gets us nowhere," Max said from inside his ship, the Skipper. He was now wearing armor over his right arm, an equipped strap over his right shoulder, a belt with multiple sets of equipment, a holster on his left leg, and a scanner upon his right eye as he piloted his ship. "Patelliday," he began over the radio, "is Alpha squad ready?" he asked.

"_All set here Max,_" the Piscciss Volann replied, "_The cell's all loaded up, and we're on our way now,_" he said, "_Over and out,_" he finished.

"Magister Tennyson," Rook began from inside the Proto-TRUK, "is Albedo that much of a dangerous threat?" he asked, "I have read his files on the Plumber database, but still…" he noted, flying ahead of the Skipper.

"_He's a big threat, yes,_" Max replied, "_but Ben knows how to handle him,_" he said, "_Once we get to Jump City, we should be able to contain him easily,_" he added.

"Understood," the Revonnahgander replied as he and Hinata developed serious looks on their faces. Meanwhile, back in the city, Albedo let out a powerful roar as the Titans stood in front of him, still in shock that he had transformed into a To'kustar.

"Oh, this just got way bad!" Cyborg exclaimed as he backed away slightly, "How are we supposed to handle a Way Big?!" he asked, gesturing towards the giant. Suddenly, the To'kustar lifted his right foot off the ground, about to step on the group of heroes.

"MOVE!" Chromastone screamed. The Titans all ran off quickly before Albedo stomped his foot down, the force of it blowing the heroes all back as they tried to endure it, along with the dust blown towards them as well. Starfire caught Cyborg by the arm as he was tumbling across the pavement and flew up with him onto the roof of another building. Raven used her magic and grabbed Robin with a black energy panel, lifting him up to the building as well. Back on the ground, the dust cleared as Beast Boy and Chromastone were still there, able to endure the attack. The Crystalsapien then fired an ultraviolet laser beam at the To'kustar, which he easily blocked with his left arm, not even flinching.

"Please!" he shouted, "Your attempts to stop me now are fruitless!" he exclaimed, swinging his left arm back, ceasing Chromastone's attack, about to strike him directly with his fist. Beast Boy quickly ran over, transformed into a pterodactyl and grabbed the Crystalsapien with his talons before Albedo struck, flying off with him as a few buildings began to decimate, including the one the other Titans were standing on. Raven quickly formed a large black raven of energy around them, heading away just before the building collapsed completely, creating explosions of dust and debris. The raven followed the green pterodactyl over to another building, landing with him on its roof. It then dispersed, letting the other Titans out, having them settle upon the surface. Beast Boy transformed back as Chromastone was released from his grasp, running over to the roof's edge to see Albedo creating more destruction, swinging his arm right through a glass building.

"What are we to do?" Starfire asked as she floated over to the Crystalsapien, "His To'kustar form could destroy the whole city!" she noted as the giant stomped across the roads.

"Not to mention that there are still people in the city," Raven added as she came over with Robin and Cyborg, "Their lives are at risk as long as Albedo's a Way Big…" she said.

"Please tell me you guys have a plan…" Beast Boy said as he ran over with the wind rushing through his green hair.

"Working on it Beast Boy," Chromastone replied as he put his right hand against his head, "I'm just trying to remember if Way Big has an 'Achilles Heel' I should know about…" he said as the To'kustar began decimating a few more blocks. Suddenly, he crossed his arms in an x shaped pattern, and then fired a bright red, cosmic ray right at another building, blowing it to bits as the Titans watched in horror.

"Never had to deal with something like that before…" Cyborg stated. The To'kustar's laugh echoed loudly as the Titans all tried to think.

"How do we deal with something that big?" Robin asked himself, "It must have a weakness somewhere…" he suggested.

"That's it!" Chromastone exclaimed, "The fin on his head; that's his weak spot!" he realized. Robin looked back at the giant, seeing the dark blue and black fin upon the top of his head.

"Great," Robin replied, "What do we need to do?" he asked.

"We need to fire at that fin from a distance so he doesn't counterattack," Chromastone began, "I think Star, Cy, Rae, and I will be the ones doing the firing," he continued, "You and BB need to lure him somewhere we can all hit him at once," he finished.

"You mean like there?" Beast Boy asked, pointing his right index finger towards the distance. The other Titans turned to where the green shape-shifter was pointing, where there were four tall skyscrapers, each high up to the To'kustar's neck.

"Nice find BB," Cyborg complimented as the elf scratched his head sheepishly.

"Gonna be pretty hard for you two to lure him down there…" Chromastone noted.

"We'll get his attention," Robin replied, pulling a grappling hook from his belt, "You guys need to get into position," he said.

"Ten four," the Crystalsapien jokingly replied before flying off. Raven headed off with him, with Starfire carrying Cyborg in her arms as she followed too, leaving Robin and Beast Boy on the roof, witnessing Albedo stomp down on vehicles, creating much more destruction.

"You still good to go?" the boy wonder asked as he fired his grappling hook toward another building, striking it at its roof's edge.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied, cracking his knuckles, "It's gonna take a lot more to drag me out of this fight!" he exclaimed before transforming into a mosquito, flying off as Robin, leaped from the building, swinging across the street as he pulled out another grappling hook. He then fired it at another building, detaching the other one as he swung from roof to roof, heading for the To'kustar. Albedo had just smashed a few more buildings to pieces just as Beast Boy landed on his shoulder without his notice. He then morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, gnawing the To'kustar's left shoulder.

"GAH!" he yelped in pain as he turned his head to see the green dinosaur upon him, "Vermin!" he shouted as he was about to crush him with his right hand. The shape-shifter quickly retreated, letting go of his shoulder, transforming into a pterodactyl, and flew away as the giant missed. Just then, Robin landed on the roof of a building beside Albedo, pulling out a few freeze discs from his belt. He tossed them at the To'kustar's right arm, and they exploded, freezing it in place as the giant gasped in surprise. He turned to see the boy wonder there, his cape blowing in the wind. He then easily broke the ice off of his right arm as he swung it back. "Pests!" he exclaimed, ready to strike the building Robin was upon. Beast Boy quickly flew in, still in his pterodactyl form as he picked up the boy wonder with his talons just before Albedo struck the building, decimating it completely into dust as they got away.

"Good timing Beast Boy," Robin complimented as the green pterodactyl squawked proudly. He turned back to see the angered look upon Albedo's face as he had missed his target. "I think we've got his attention," he noted, "Let's step on it!" he commanded, making the flying dinosaur pick up the pace as Albedo now charged after them. The To'kustar swung multiple times, with Beast Boy avoiding each one barely. He gritted his teeth as they were getting farther away from him. He then crossed his arms, suddenly firing another cosmic ray at the two. Robin's eyes widened as he saw. "Up Beast Boy, UP!" he exclaimed. The pterodactyl then went upwards, narrowly avoiding the beam as it streamed over the city, past the four buildings the other Titans were on.

"Robin, we're ready!" Cyborg shouted over his T-Communicator, transforming his right arm into his sonic cannon. Upon hearing the voice in his pocket, the boy wonder pulled his communicator out of his belt, opening it as Beast Boy was able to rebalance himself in the air.

"Thanks Cyborg," he replied, "We're on our way!" he said as Albedo began charging after them again. He closed the communicator, putting it away as he looked back to see Albedo leap towards them. "Beast Boy, look out!" he called out as the To'kustar's foot was about to stomp on them. The pterodactyl quickly dove down, letting go of Robin as they touched the pavement, avoiding the giant's foot, but not the force of the jump's impact as they both got blown away. The shape-shifter transformed back into his human form as he and the boy wonder tumbled across the street right before the four buildings.

"HA!" Albedo laughed as he saw the two struggle to get back up, "Pathetic!" he exclaimed, "You honestly expect me, the most powerful being in the whole universe to fall to a couple of insects like you?!" he asked sarcastically.

"Ergh…" Robin groaned, "Do it now Ben!" he called out upwards as he stood up with Beast Boy.

"Huh?" the To'kustar said in confusion. He then looked up to see the other four Titans upon the buildings, their arms all thrown out at him.

"FIRE!" Chromastone commanded, unleashing his ultraviolet laser beams. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, Raven released her magic from her hands, and Starfire fired star bolt lasers from her hands. All the attacks struck Albedo at the fin upon his head.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he moaned in pain, "I c-can't m-move!" he stuttered loudly as the attacks were paralyzing his body, making his fingers twitch a little. Robin then realized something as he saw that Albedo was now an easy, immobilized target. He pulled out his grappling hooks again, crossing his arms and fired the weapons so that the lines wrapped around the To'kustar's ankles.

"Beast Boy, give me a hand!" he yelled as he pulled on the grappling hooks. The shape-shifter ran over, transforming into a gorilla, and grabbed the weapons, pulling back as hard as he could with Robin. Albedo found himself starting to fall backwards upon the force of the blasts and the ropes at his ankles as he grabbed his head in pain. The light from the blasts caught the attention of the Proto-TRUK and the Skipper as they finally arrived in the city.

"Is that-?!" Hinata was about to ask in shock.

"That is indeed a To'kustar," Rook replied before she could finish her question, "but I do not think that is Ben…" he added.

"_Looks like he's facing Albedo with the Titans right now,_" Max noted over the radio.

"_How did know the To'kustar's weakness at his fin?_" Blukic asked.

"_He probably must have thought of it as an easy target at first…_" Driba suggested.

"We better hurry," the Hyuga girl said as both ships raced towards the scene. Chromastone, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were all firing at their maximum power, gritting their teeth as the giant slowly began to tumble backwards.

"Come on…" Chromastone groaned as he kept blasting him. With one final burst of energy, the blasts all made Albedo fall to the ground in a heap, creating a giant explosion of dust and debris all over the area. The Crystalsapien pumped his fist as he flew over and grabbed Cyborg, while Starfire and Raven flew downwards. The dust began to clear, revealing Robin and Beast Boy back in human form, who were both a little scratched, but otherwise, unharmed. Chromastone then came down carrying Cyborg as the dust cleared even more, revealing Albedo within a massive crater, transformed back into his human body as he lied on the ground, knocked out for the moment.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg exclaimed excitedly with a fist pump as his feet touched the ground, "Nothin' can stop us!" he boasted proudly.

"I admit, defeating an enemy such as a To'kustar is no easy accomplishment," Starfire admitted with a smile. Suddenly, the air around them began to swirl. They all looked up to see the Proto-TRUK and the Skipper landing beside them. The Omnitrix symbol on Chromastone's pectoral began to beep as the ships touched ground. It timed out, turning him back into Ben in a green flash of light. The doors of the Proto-TRUK opened, letting Hinata and Rook step out.

"Ben!" the Hyuga girl exclaimed as she ran towards him.

"Were you successful in neutralizing Albedo?" Rook asked as Hinata embraced Ben while he hugged her back.

"Hello to you too," he said jokingly, "And yeah, we just knocked him out over there," he added, gesturing towards the crater. Rook smiled as he held out his hand, which Ben happily grasped and they shook.

"It is good to see you again Ben," the Revonnahgander admitted as Hinata let go of the Omnitrix bearer.

"Ben!" Max called out as he stepped down from the Skipper with Blukic and Driba, getting his attention, "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine Grandpa," he replied. He then turned to the Titans, who were happily smiling. "Guys, this is Grandpa Max: leader of the Plumbers here on Earth," he introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you all," Max admitted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Robin said, extending his arm out for a handshake, which the old Magister gladly accepted, shaking his hand with armor covered one.

"This is Rook, my partner," Ben continued.

"Hello," Rook said with a wave.

"A Revonnahgander!" Starfire exclaimed, floating over to him, "I have never encountered your species before, but Ben tells me that you are very interesting!" she explained.

"Interesting how?" he asked, glancing at his partner with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled nervously as he went over to Hinata.

"And this is Hinata," he finished, wrapping his arm around the girl, "She's my other partner and… my girlfriend…" he admitted, blushing a little.

"Say what?!" Cyborg exclaimed, "That's your girlfriend?!" he asked in shock.

"She looks nice," Raven complimented, removing her hood. Hinata blushed upon the compliments as Ben held her close. Just then the whole group noticed the large Plumber transport ship approaching the crater left behind.

"That I what I think it is Grandpa?" Ben asked.

"Yep," Max replied, "Alpha Squad's got Albedo's cell loaded on that transport ship," he explained.

"So that means goodbye bad guy, and hello pizza!" Beast Boy joked. Everyone let out a little laugh, even Raven as the danger appeared to be over. The transport ship then landed right in the crater as Albedo awoke, squinting as his vision was blurred. The docking bay to the ship opened in front of him, folding down onto the ground as four red suited Alpha Squad Plumbers stepped down, all carrying alien blaster rifles along with Patelliday. The former Galvan got to his knees as the Plumbers surrounded him, pointing their firearms at him.

"All right Albedo," the Piscciss Volann began, "Surrender, and we won't have to do this the hard way," he said, pulling out a pair of stasis cuffs from his belt.

"The hard way?" Albedo said, standing up completely, "You're the ones who are about to experience my wrath!" he shouted.

"Hold it!" the female human Plumber said, stepping closer towards the former Galvan, ready to fire on him. In bright flash of red light from his body, he blinded the Plumbers.

"So anyway-" Ben's sentence was interrupted as he and the others noticed the flash of light from the crater. They all ran towards it, witnessing Albedo transform as his skin became orange, his hair grew down to his waist, and he gained new clothing as well, with silver gauntlets, a red and black outfit that as a large red stripe down a black shirt with no sleeves, a silver belt, and silver pants covered up to the thighs by black boots with red soles. Everyone gasped at his appearance.

"Wh-What is he now?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"A Tamaranean…" Ben replied, cringing, "And if I had to guess, I'm thinking he wants this over with, right here and now…" he said. The Alpha Squad Plumbers and Patelliday all fired on the Tamaranean with their rifles, but he dodged all their shots, dashing into them with furious, glowing red eyes. He knocked them all down one by one easily as the others watched in horror.

"Time to end this…" Albedo said menacingly as his hands formed bright red star bolts, turning back towards the group beyond the crater. Hinata readied her Byakugan as Rook dismounted his Proto-Tool, aiming it at the Tamaranean.

"Let's finish this fight," Ben said as he clenched his fists.

**END PART 4**

**All right. We're making our way into the home stretch, and the next chapter's going to feature Ben's Tamaranean form against Albedo. But until then, I'd like you to enjoy the scenario that was planned for the Legend of Korra fanfic that I'm going to do after all this. Here you go!**

** SCENARIO:**

** -the ref signals the timekeeper to ring the bell, which he does-**

** Rex: Hey, who's-?**

**John Cena: Don't ask.**

**Dean Ambrose: -stands at his corner and tries to make the first move-**

**Rainbow Dash: Surprise! *dashes in, about to land a swift right kick***

**Dean Ambrose: -dodges and gives Rainbow a hard head-butt-**

**Rainbow Dash: Ooh! *****crashes onto the turnbuckle*******

** Ash: Oh boy…**

** Pikachu: Pika…**

** Ben: Dean's not letting up for even a second at this point. **

**Jeff Hardy: Of all people I seen wrestle like that, Ambrose can make anybody crack.**

**John Cena: And somehow he held the United States Title for only 351 days, beating MVP's record.**

** Applejack: MVP? Like as in 'Most Valuable Player'?**

**Hypergogeta2012: No not 'Most Valuable Player' MVP. He means former WWE Superstar 'Montel Vontavious Porter' MVP.**

** Rarity: Another wrestler? My, there certainly are plenty of those these days…**

**Dean Ambrose: -sends Rainbow to the turnbuckle and starts giving her slaps and kicks but stops when the ref counts to 4-**

**Fluttershy: H-How come the referee counted up to four like that? Rainbow wasn't being pinned…**

** Hypergogeta2012: When a superstar refuses to stop beating up on the turnbuckle or ropes, even when you're in a submission, a referee counts to 5.**

**Jeff Hardy: If the ref hits 5, you lose via disqualification. Any rule is applied in this one.**

** Pinkie Pie: Awww! If he kept that up for just one more second, Rainbow would've won!**

** Naruto: And then we wouldn't have to worry about her unleashing that dark side…**

**John Cena: Ambrose may be a lunatic and has done bad things for the past two years, but he ain't dumb and he's a good athlete.**

**Dean Ambrose: -Irish whips Rainbow to the ropes and hits her with a knee strike before she makes another move and pins her-**

**Rex: Uh oh!**

**Ben: Hang in there Rainbow!**

**-the ref starts counting but Rainbow kicks out at 1-**

** Rainbow Dash: *shakes her head, dizzied* Is th-that all you got?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Guess it doesn't matter how hard one person's head can be, just as long as the one who gets hit can stay up.**

**John Cena: Pretty much. It's not like you can lose even if your head is not as hard as stone.**

**Dean Ambrose: -picks Rainbow up by the head-**

**Jeff Hardy: You know, I really like the hair color Dash has. I was once known as the Rainbow-Haired Warrior due to how many times I have dyed mine. But I think she deserves to have that name.**

** Rainbow Dash: Take this! *****kicks Dean's arm away and knocks him to the ground*******

** Rarity: You've dyed your hair almost all the time?!**

** Hypergogeta2012: Jeff's real hair color is blonde but he does dye his hair more often.**

** Rainbow Dash: Gotcha'! *****pins Dean*******

**-the ref counts but Dean kicks out at one-**

**Ben: This is gonna take a while…**

**Pinkie: *****eating popcorn***** Tell me about it!**

**Rainbow Dash: HI-YAAAH! *****tosses Dean towards the ropes*******

**Dean Ambrose: -gets thrown through the middle rope but grabs the upper rope and hangs upside down-**

**John Cena: And here comes one of Ambrose's best signature moves.**

**Gingka: Uh oh…**

**Dean Ambrose: -gets in the ring when hanging and takes Rainbow out with a Lariat-**

** Ben: Ah! *****cringes*******

**Hypergogeta2012: Usually it can hurt, but if some people are that weak like that tango dancing wannabe like Fandango, you would lose the match.**

**Rex: Doesn't mean Rainbow's down for the count just yet.**

**John Cena: True but you never know. Sometimes you could win a match without even using your signatures.**

**Dean Ambrose: -goes to the top turnbuckle and jumps, hitting Rainbow with an elbow drop and pins her-**

**-the ref counts again but Rainbow kicks out at two-**

** Rainbow Dash: *****breathing heavily as she stands up*******

**Dean Ambrose: -grabs Rainbow by the head and looks at her- And you think you can beat Brock Lesnar? I seen some people fought and beat Brock Lesnar by themselves. You can't beat Lesnar by yourself because you're weak!**

**Rainbow Dash: Grr…**

**John Cena: If that's supposed to be a way to get Rainbow Dash's dark side to come out, then Ambrose is gonna get it big time.**

** Jeff Hardy: How much you wanna bet on when he'll have his funeral?**

** Fluttershy: F-F-Funeral?!**

**Hypergogeta2012: I pay $100 if it happens next week.**

** Applejack: Ben, ah'm not likin' where this is goin'. I don't want Rainbow to be all coldhearted from this here fight…**

** Ben: Don't worry AJ. I'm sure she'll be just fine. **

** Rainbow Dash: *****releases herself from Ambrose's grip and dashes toward him, her eyes somewhat darkened***** **

**Dean Ambrose: -ducks from Rainbow's oncoming attack and grabs the top rope when ducking, forcing her out of the ring-**

**Dean Ambrose: -put his hand to a fist while shaking and had a look of a maniac-**

**Hypergogeta2012: A Lunatic Fringe vs. a dark version of the top athlete from CHS we know. Some battle this turned out to be.**

** Pikachu: *****cheeks begin sparking***** Pika… Pikachu?**

**Jeff Hardy: But this is an opportunity to get a chance to finish off the Eater of Worlds known as Bray Wyatt.**

**John Cena: And by the way, I hate to ruin the surprise but once Rainbow gets past Ambrose, she'll be facing a veteran. And that veteran is yours truly.**

** Ben: You're fighting her next? That should be fun…**

**Dean Ambrose: -runs to the ropes from behind and then back, only to jump through the ropes and take Rainbow down-**

** Rainbow Dash: Gah! *****hits the turnbuckle***** Ugh… *****struggles to stand up*******

** -Suddenly, a green portal opens beside the ring, with 4 different people coming out of it: Bolin, Mako, Asami, and Korra-**

** Ben: Well, look who decided to show up.**

** Korra: Nice to see you too Ben. *****notices Cena and the others***** Uh, who are your friends?**

** John Cena: Name's John Cena, 12-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion, 3-time World Heavyweight Champion, 3-time U.S. Champion, 4-time Tag Team Champion, 2-time Royal Rumble winner, and Money in the Bank winner. Been a WWE Superstar for only 12 years.**

**Jeff Hardy: Jeff Hardy, the Charismatic Enigma and former WWE Superstar and current TNA wrestler.**

**Hypergogeta2012: And that guy fighting Rainbow Dash is Dean Ambrose, The Lunatic Fringe.**

** Bolin: Whoa… Mako, did you hear that?! These guys are professional wrestlers!**

** Mako: I heard bro. **

** Asami: So, what's Rainbow Dash doing fighting that guy? *****points at her and Ambrose*******

** Ben: It's training for her to go up against some guy who's been after us for a while now…**

** Korra: And, she's the one who's going to fight him? **

** Ben: Yeah, I was nervous too. But she's getting a lot better. **

** Rex: Let's hope she doesn't fall too early. **

**Dean Ambrose: -puts Rainbow back in the ring and goes in as well-**

** Rainbow Dash: *****tries to punch Ambrose*******

**Dean Ambrose: -dodges and takes Rainbow out with a new version of Dirty Deeds and pins her-**

**-the ref counts... but Rainbow kicks out at 2, making Dean shocked and surprised-**

** Ben: That was weird… **

** Bolin: What? What did I miss? Is the match over?!**

**Hypergogeta2012: I don't know why he's so shocked and whatnot? He should know that it happened before.**

**Jeff Hardy: Probably thinking that she wouldn't get past him, whether she beat Brock Lesnar or not.**

** Asami: Uh, who?**

** Ben: Long story, and you probably don't wanna hear all of it…**

** Asami: *****shrugs***** All right…**

**John Cena: She may be only 72% percent wrestling material, no offense, but she is strong enough to take whatever hit she gets.**

** Korra: Is she strong enough to take on this guy though?**

**Dean Ambrose: -puts Rainbow into the figure-four leglock-**

**Rainbow Dash: Agh! *****slaps Ambrose*******

**Dean Ambrose: -barely felt the slap- Come on! You call that a slap?! Let me have me have another!**

**Jeff Hardy: Oh boy, looks like he's gonna have an early funeral.**

**John Cena: Oh yeah. He sure is gonna get it.**

** Pinkie Pie: Go Rainbow Dash! **

** Fluttershy: Yay…**

** Rainbow Dash: *****continuously slaps Ambrose*******

**Dean Ambrose: -looks at Rainbow with his look of a Lunatic he is- I felt better slaps than that!**

** Applejack: This ain't good y'all!**

** Rex: Rainbow's reaching her limit!**

**Dean Ambrose: -grabs her and spins both her and himself, making her confused and takes her out with a Dirty Deeds again and pins her-**

**-the ref counts and is about to hit 3... but Rainbow kicks out at 2-**

** Hypergogeta2012: Whoa! Two times and Rainbow still keeps it up! Even with her darkness!**

** Korra: Come on Rain- Wait, what?**

**Jeff Hardy: I told you. If you want to take out darkness wrestlers like Wyatt, you gotta have darkness of your own. **

** Korra: Darkness? *****glances at Ben*******

** Ben: Yes, I was against it at first too. But apparently, it's the only way we can take out the guy we're training to fight against. **

** Mako: It looks like she's gonna win this fight…**

** Bolin: Oh, the anticipation! Do you guys think they'll knock each**

**John Cena: This match might have that happen, but we could never have expected it.**

** Bolin: Oh, okay. **

**Dean Ambrose: -gets up and tries to hit a move-**

** Rainbow Dash: Don't think so! *****dodges and pins Ambrose on the turnbuckle*******

**-the ref goes back to counting and he hits 3 as he signals the timekeeper to ring the bell, which he does, and Rainbow wins the first round-**

**Jeff Hardy: Well there you have it. Dean Ambrose has been eliminated from the match. **

** Korra: Woohoo!**

** Ben: Way to go Rainbow Dash!**

** Pinkie Pie: Yay Dashie! **

** Rainbow Dash: Th-Thanks guys… *****deactivates her magic, falling onto the turnbuckle, breathing heavily from her fatigue*******

**John Cena: And there's my cue but I'm gonna have to let Rainbow rest for a little. She deserves a break. *****Ben and Korra run up to grab her as Ambrose gets himself up while they're walking off*******

**Hypergogeta2012: Alright! Somebody is gonna have their dream come true! Second round of the Gauntlet Match: Rainbow Dash vs. John Cena!**

** Ben: You all right Rainbow? **

** Rainbow Dash: Ugh… Ben? Korra? I need to tell you guys something about that match… How I won anyway… **

** Korra: You won with your strength and your… darkness, remember? **

** Rainbow Dash: No… not with my darkness… *****they suddenly stop*******

** Ben: Wait, what?! You beat Ambrose without having to use your darkness?! How?!**

** Rainbow: I-**

**-a flash of creepy images and sound of wind interrupts the celebration and ends, causing the lights to turn off and leaves a bright light coming from a smoking lantern in the ring-**

** Asami: What was that all about?**

**Hypergogeta2012: It's him. He's back.**

**Jeff Hardy: More dangerous than ever.**

**Dean Ambrose: -kicks the lantern and stomps it, crashing and breaking it as he sees a kendo stick on the turnbuckle-**

**John Cena: And he's haunting Ambrose again.**

**Ash: Dean, get out of there!**

**-the lights turn on as Bray Wyatt stands behind Dean with the same wicked smile on his face as he gets closer to him- **

**Bray Wyatt: RUN! -grabs Dean before he can do something-**

** Naruto & Rarity: Dean!**

**Dean Ambrose: -gets pushed into the turnbuckle , forcing him to hit face first into the kendo stick as he falls to the ground- Come on! Not in the eye again!**

**Bray Wyatt: -gets Dean to stand up and quickly hits him with a Sister Abigail as he sits on his knees and spreads his arms- Welcome... to my world Dean Ambrose! -laughs wickedly- **

**John and Jeff: -step into the ring to fight off Wyatt-**

** Korra: Ben, stay with Rainbow. I'll handle this. *****jumps into the ring with both of her hands holding fire***** All right, punk! You've got two seconds to let go of that guy or I'll-**

**-an image of Wyatt holding a light, shouting; making it similar to the end of the static comes by, allowing him to disappear-**

**Bray Wyatt: -voice echoing- And as for you Rainbow Dash, you will be part of my world and live to Follow... the Buzzards. -laughs-**

** Korra: …Just let you get away… *****deactivates firebending***** Okay, seriously, what the heck is going on?!**

** Bolin: As scary as that was, he's still just one guy, right?**

**Hypergogeta2012: No, he's not alone. He may have Luke Harper and Erick Rowan by his side but he's still got Brock Lesnar, Kane, and The Omniversal Wyatts.**

** Mako: Omniversal Wyatts?**

**Jeff Hardy: -puts Dean on a couch to rest on- With Korra and the others here, he'll be making more clones.**

** Asami: Clones?! Of us?! **

** Ben: We can talk about this over the break. Right now, this situation's getting a little more extreme. **

**John Cena: Alright. We may have Ambrose knocked out on this one, but we need to be careful and get ready because this Match isn't over yet.**

**Naruto: So, this just escalated quickly… **

**Ben: But at any rate, NegaiFreak's gotta get "Stay The Same" done before anything else happens. Just stay tuned folks!**

**END SCENARIO**


	6. Stay The Same PART 5

**Hello folks! If you're ready for the second to last part of "Stay The Same", this is it! Just to let you know, this is where some of the head-canon stuff comes into play, so keep that in mind. With that said, it's time for the last battle of "Stay The Same"!**

Albedo's long white hair flowed gracefully in the wind as his eyes glowed an evil red. Robin quickly pulled out a few birdarangs from his belt, Cyborg re-readied his sonic cannon, and Raven put her hood back up, setting up the aura of her magic upon her hands.

"Stay calm you guys," the boy wonder began as he squinted at the enemy before them, "He can only control his powers by controlling his emotions, so-" Without any warning, Albedo fired star bolts lasers from his eyes, directly at the group. They immediately moved out of the way as the beams ended up striking another building in the distance. They quickly stood back up, regrouping.

"You were saying?" the Tamaranean questioned sarcastically as he floated upward, "I used to be a specimen of brilliance once," he began gloating, "One of the smartest beings in the galaxy," he continued as Rook re-aimed his Proto-Tool at him, "There is no sentient alien in the world that is foreign to my-" Suddenly, the Revonnahgander pulled the trigger, firing an arrowhead that split into a glowing, orange rope, wrapping around Albedo's arms, restraining them as it let out an electrical charge upon him. "Please…" the former Galvan said as he appeared fine. He then immediately burst free from the rope with his enhanced strength, firing a few star bolts from his hands at the Titans and the others, scattering them instantly.

"Cyborg, let's go!" Robin exclaimed as he and the half-robot ran towards the Tamaranean. The boy wonder then jumped upon Cyborg's back, and then leaped up higher, flinging his birdarangs at the human-like alien one by one. However, Albedo destroyed them instantly with his star bolts, having the intercept the weapons. He missed hitting the last one, but just caught it before it could hit him, not even flinching. Robin cringed as he landed back on the ground.

"Pathetic…" the Tamaranean said disappointedly. He then flung the birdarang back down at the boy wonder at a blinding speed, hitting his cape and having it stick firmly in the ground as Robin fell with it.

"Robin!" Cyborg exclaimed as he ran over.

"I'm all right Cy!" the boy wonder replied as he pulled at his cape, about to rip it free of the birdarang, "Just get him before-" His sentence was interrupted as Albedo zoomed down, smashing into the caped Titan feet first, creating a cloud of dust and dirt. When it cleared, the dust revealed that Robin was left unconscious from his strike, in a small crater, while the Tamaranean stood upon him, grinning evilly. Cyborg gritted his teeth in anger as he powered up his sonic cannon.

"You jerk!" Cyborg said as he ran over, swinging his left arm back to land a punch on him, but he easily dodged, flying away, firing more star bolt lasers from his eyes. The half-robot moved out of the way of the lasers, firing a few blasts from his sonic cannon. Albedo dodged them easily, landing back on the ground, readying another star-bolt on his right hand as he and Cyborg aimed their attacks right at each other.

"It appears that we have reached a stalemate…" the Tamaranean noted.

"I don't think so," Cyborg replied, firing another blast from the cannon. Albedo span out of the way, dashing over to the half-robot, surprising him as he gasped.

"I believe you're correct," the Tamaranean realized as he grabbed the sonic cannon. With his bare strength, the human-like alien crushed the weapon, causing Cyborg to yell in agonizing pain. He then struck the half-robot in the chest, making him crash right into Magister Patelliday as he knocked out. The others watched in horror upon seeing the two defeated.

"Cy, Robin…" Beast Boy said sadly as he clenched his fists.

"Is this guy ever gonna give up?" Raven asked as she floated over to the rest of the group.

"A Tamaranean generally has little weaknesses," Rook began, "especially if the one in question has his emotions under his complete control…" he noted, eyeing the creature.

"Ben, we're gonna need your help," Hinata said as she saw Albedo begin to move towards them.

"On it," Ben said, "Time for another round of Chromastone!" he exclaimed, slamming his hand on the Omnitrix. However, nothing happened as his eyes were closed. He opened them and looked down to see only a caution symbol on the holographic circle screen that appeared over the device. "Oh come on!" he yelled angrily at it.

"You were in alien form for quite a while when we had to bring him down as a To'kustar," Starfire noted as she floated beside him.

"At any rate," Max began, "Ben, you stay on the sidelines for this fight," he said, "If Albedo's after the Omnitrix, then we can't afford to let him get his hands on it," he admitted.

"But-!"

"No buts about it!" Max interrupted, "Get out of here!" he exclaimed, firing his rifle at the Tamaranean. He crossed his arms, enduring the shots as they pushed him back a little. Ben was reluctant about leaving the fight, but did so as Starfire and Hinata followed him away from the crater. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a lion, roaring as Raven used her telekinesis to bring over multiple large pieces of debris left from the previous fight. Rook then went ahead and began firing along with the old Magister, pushing Albedo even more as he continued to endure. He then swung his arms out, firing more star bolt lasers from his eyes. The beams were avoided by the two Plumbers as they jumped into the crater with the green lion too.

"Magister!" Rook called out, pointing out his weapon at the Tamaranean.

"You got it Rook!" Max replied, pointing his rifle at the alien as well. Both of them then fired grappling lines at him, wrapping around his arms as they both hit the bottom of the crater. "Now!" Max ordered. The two Plumbers then pulled the triggers of their weapons, sending out electrical charges through the lines, shocking Albedo.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as pain was being inflicted upon him. Beast Boy then rushed in, slashing the Tamaranean over and over as he was an immobile target, knocking him back a little. However, he managed to break the lines over his, gritting his teeth angrily as he was prepared to strike the three. Suddenly though, large shadows loomed over him as he looked up to see Raven with the debris floating in her black aura of magic. She then threw all of the pieces down at him, creating a explosion of dust within the whole crater. When it cleared, the cloud revealed that all the debris had appeared to trap Albedo as the sorceress floated back down. Beast Boy changed back into his human form amidst the situation.

"That will not hold him for long," Rook noted nervously.

"So, uh…" Beast Boy began, "why isn't he out of it already?" he asked. The others blinked in surprise as they figured Albedo would've blasted himself out of the trap. Raven then looked up and gasped to see the Tamaranean floating above the debris pile, his eyes glowing a bright red.

"That's-!" Raven was about to say.

"Not good!" Max exclaimed as he, Rook, and the two Titans tried to run away, but were caught by the blast of Albedo's star bolt lasers. They were all knocked out as he flew off, searching the area.

"Tennyson!" he exclaimed, "If you keep trying to hide like this," he began, "your friends will fall one by one!" he shouted, firing a star bolt at a building, smashing a few windows upon its explosion. Ben, Hinata, and Starfire all were watching behind an alleyway as the Tamaranean surveyed the area.

"Ben, what do we do?" the Hyuga girl asked as he checked the Omnitrix again, only to find that it was still recharging, "If Rook and the others couldn't handle him, what can we do?" she asked on.

"Please remain calm," Starfire reassured, "The Albedo can only stay in his transformation for so long," she noted.

"Star's right Hinata," Ben said as he looked up from the Omnitrix, "Once he turns back, then we can nab him," he noted, peeking out of the alley, "Right now, I think the best thing to do is get-"

"Found you!" Albedo exclaimed, interrupting Ben's sentence as he approached from the air. He then shot star bolt lasers from his eyes at the alley, creating a small explosion as the three heroes appeared to be trapped within it. The Tamaranean grinned as he came closer to the smoke from the explosion. Suddenly, three sharp kunai flew right out of the smoke right towards him. He dodged them all, but then noticed the tags upon their handles began to glow. They then exploded, blowing him down onto the ground in a heap. Starfire then flew out of the smoke, ramming into Albedo with all her might, knocking him right into another building. Hinata then came out, her Byakugan still activated as she pulled out a few shuriken from her tool packs.

"Ben, run!" she exclaimed as she flung the shuriken at the male Tamaranean, which he dodged, flying upwards. Ben ran deeper into the alleyway while Starfire flew up, activating her star bolts upon her hands as she charged right for Albedo. He activated his own, and the two aliens began exchanging a flurry a punches at each other, both landing major hits. Hinata meanwhile, jumped up onto the walls of a building, readying her fists as they became covered in a light blue aura of chakra, running up the structure. The chakra then formed into a shroud of a lion's head upon each fist as she jumped towards the two Tamaraneans. "Miss Starfire, watch out!" she exclaimed. The female Tamaranean flew out of the way as she noticed her coming, while Albedo had not. He turned just a second too late as Hinata was about to strike. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" she yelled, slamming her shrouded fists into the male Tamaranean, whacking him back down to the ground in a split-second, creating an explosion of dust upon his landing. She then settled back on the ground with Starfire as they observed the dust clear from the crater.

"Worthless insects!" Albedo exclaimed as he arose from the crater, "I can't believe I'm letting myself get knocked around by a couple of brats like you!" he shouted. Hinata and Starfire just stood firm as they eyed him cautiously. Meanwhile, back at the original crater where the rest of the group was, Robin awoke, sitting up as his cape was torn, rubbing his head with a groan. He then turned to see the Alpha Squad Plumbers, Patelliday, and Cyborg all awaken as well.

"Is everyone… ugh…" he began, groaning in pain as he managed to stand up with a limp, "all right?" he asked.

"Eh…" Patelliday said, rubbing his fish-skinned head, "for the most part, we're all unharmed…" he noted, "But we still need to get that Albedo fella in that cell there," he said, gesturing towards the containment visible on the docking bay.

"We'll get it down here right away," one of the male human Alpha Squad Plumbers said as he ran off with the others. Just then, Robin turned to see Raven, Beast Boy, Rook, and Max all come over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Albedo caught us by surprise," Max replied, "Tamaraneans are pretty tough these days…" he added.

"Wait," Cyborg began, "where's Hinata?" he asked.

"And where are Ben and Starfire?" the boy wonder asked. The old Magister's eyes widened as he realized something. Just then a boom echoed through the area. The Plumbers and Titans all turned to find a cloud of smoke forming over the city streets.

"Uh oh…" Beast Boy said bluntly as he cringed.

"We have to go help them!" Rook shouted as he mounted his Proto-Tool upon his shoulder.

"Slow down Rook," Max stated, halting him from going, "We already got blasted around by Albedo, and he won't be a Tamaranean for long…" he noted.

"Yeah, but we can't just let him take Ben!" Cyborg added, "If he gets his hands on the Omnitrix, there's no telling what he could do!" he said worriedly. He then transformed the tip of his right index finger into a blowtorch and began adjusting his busted left arm.

"We should get over there to try and give them some support," Raven noted.

"Good call," Robin said. Suddenly, another boom echoed, making them all turn to see more smoke rise with Albedo and Starfire clashing with each other. The male Tamaranean slammed his leg into her side, knocking her down to the earth as she tumbled across the pavement, breathing heavily. He then looked down to see Hinata jump towards him, reeling her arm back.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" she exclaimed throwing her arm out, releasing a powerful blast of wind at the white haired alien. He narrowly avoided it, coming down and smacking her at the midsection with another kick. "AAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she fell to the earth, rolling down as she crashed. She fell unconscious, deactivating her Byakugan. Albedo then turned his head to see Ben coming out from the other side of the alley from above, grinning all the while as he began to zoom down towards him. The Omnitrix bearer checked his alien watch again as it had been recharging for a while. It suddenly glowed a bright green, making him smile.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, tapping the lid, letting the holographic screen appear with the face icons, "Now it's time for Chroma- WHOA!" he yelped after he slid the lid open, letting the dial pop up as Albedo grasped his left arm, flying up into the air with him. He stopped in midair, holding the hero by his arm with his right as he tried to break free of his grip. Ben then tried to slam the dial with his right hand, but Albedo grasped it with his left before he could. "Ergh!" he grunted, unable to break the Tamaranean's grip.

"Struggle all you want Tennyson," Albedo said as his eyes glowed a bright red, "This battle is over," he continued as down below, Starfire stood back up, seeing the two in the air, "And after I end you," he began, "I'll pry the Omnitrix from your cold, lifeless body…" he threatened, making Ben gulp. Starfire quickly flew up as the Galvan was about to grasp the device upon his wrist.

"Ben!" she exclaimed, reaching her hand out to him. The hero and Albedo turned their heads to see her coming. The male Tamaranean fired star bolt lasers from his eyes, hitting her directly. However, she endured them, moving closer to the two as she continued to block the attack with her left arm. Albedo cringed as she inched nearer and nearer to them, firing all the power he could with his laser eyes. Starfire then threw her right hand out, slamming the dial of the Omnitrix with it, creating a green flash of light as she was blown back after enduring so much of the male Tamaranean's power. Albedo let go of Ben as he began to transform, gritting his teeth angrily all the while as he failed to prevent him from changing. His skin became orange as his hair began to grow down to his back. However, unlike Albedo, his chest also grew out as the outfit forming around him was the same as Starfire's, except green where hers was violet. As the light vanished, Albedo's eyes widened to see Ben as the alien: a female Tamaranean with the Omnitrix symbol upon her belt.

"So," she began with a smirk, "ready to get this over with?" she asked with her eyes glowing a bright green. She then fired star bolt lasers from her eyes, ramming them straight into Albedo, sending him crashing down to the earth. In the meantime, Starfire had flown down to Hinata, standing her up as she was still knocked out.

"Ugh…" the Hyuga heiress groaned as she regained consciousness, "Wh-Where's Ben…?" she managed to ask as she stood upright.

"You have nothing to worry about," Starfire said with a smile, "Starfury has everything under control," she added.

"Starfury?" Hinata asked. Just then, they saw the two Tamaraneans smash into each other in midair, exchanging punches with one another as they watched from afar. The young girl then reactivated her Byakugan, closely watching the clash as she noticed the Omnitrix symbol upon the female alien. "I-I-Is th-that B-Ben?" she stuttered, blushing a bright red. Starfire scratched her head, giggling sheepishly as she was about to respond.

"Yes, that is Ben as a female Tamaranean…" she replied, embarrassed that she had to admit that, "He… um, she is quite a powerful alien, yes?" she asked nervously. Hinata just stood there, stunned at what she was seeing.

"HIYAH!" Starfury yelled as her star bolt covered fists rammed into Albedo, sending him flying towards the original crater. The others down there were about ready to depart to assist the heroes when something twinkled in the bright sky.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said as he squinted to see something coming towards them.

"Heads up!" Robin exclaimed as it turned out to be the male Tamaranean falling fast. Everyone moved out of the way as Albedo crashed into the ground, grazing right through the earth as he slid across it. He arose, turning back to notice the containment cell, unloaded and unlocked from the docking bay, ready to lock him away. He gritted his teeth as he stood back up, his eyes glowing a bright red.

"He's going after the cell!" Max realized, readying his rifle.

"Halt!" Rook shouted. However, before anyone could do anything else, Starfury came down, slamming Albedo into the ground with her feet, stopping him from firing. Everyone let out a little cough as the dust from that blast cleared, revealing the female Tamaranean pinning the male.

"Give up yet?" she asked mockingly as his face was pushed against the ground. He then kicked her off with his left foot, standing back up with an infuriated look on his face.

"This is impossible!" he screamed, "The Omnitrix should not allow you to have a female form!" he yelled. Max and Rook blinked in surprise, suddenly realizing the female Tamaranean had the Omnitrix symbol upon her belt.

"What's the matter Albedo?" she asked sarcastically, "Are you jealous?" she asked mockingly, making him cringe in anger.

"Me?!" he exclaimed, "Jealous of a form like that?!" he shrieked, firing more star bolts at Starfury. She easily deflected them all, running right towards him.

"Do it now Starfury!" Robin yelled. Albedo then reeled back for a punch with his right fist, but as he swung his arm, she caught it with her left hand.

"Ergh…" he said as he wasn't able to break her grip, "What makes you think that you can defeat me?" he asked. Starfury smirked with a slight chuckle.

"I don't think; I know," she replied, "How else could I have blocked you?" she asked back rhetorically, making his eyes widen in surprise. She then punched him with her right fist as hard as she could, sending him flying right into the containment cell, crashing into its walls. In a bright flash of red light, he transformed back into his human form, falling unconscious as he slid down to the floor of the cell. Patelliday quickly ran over, pressing a button on the cell's outer edge. The doors then came down, sealing shut over a large hatch. "And that," Starfury began, putting her hands at her hips, "is how it's done," she said proudly.

"Ben?" Rook asked, getting the female Tamaranean's attention, "Is that you?" he asked on. Starfury blushed a bright red as she realized the awkwardness of the situation.

"Heh heh…" she laughed, "Right…" she said, embarrassed, "I didn't tell you guys about this…" she admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"What in the name of the Magistrata happened to you?!" Max asked out of shock.

"Look, Grandpa," she began, "it's not that bad really," she admitted, "I mean, I can still kick butt with this form, so…" she stopped talking as she saw the serious look upon the old Magister's face.

"Um, Magister Tennyson?" Rook said, noticing the look.

"Blukic, Driba," he began, "once we get back to base, I want you two to scan Ben's Tamaranean form and find out what's wrong with it," he explained.

"Of course sir," the short Galvan replied.

"Should be quick and easy," the tall one said. Starfury cringed as she heard this.

"Grandpa, please," she pleaded, "There's nothing wrong with Starfury!" she exclaimed a little angrily. A few awkward moments passed as she and Max glared at each other. Just then, Starfire came flying in with Hinata in her arms. She set her down as they landed.

"We are victorious!" she exclaimed, noticing Albedo locked away in his cell. She then flew over to Starfury, embracing her with all her might. The female Tamaranean hugged her back as Max's glare turned into a grin.

"Thanks Star," she said as they let go of each other, "Your helping hand back there probably saved all of us," she admitted. Starfire smiled at the compliment as Hinata walked over.

"W-Well?" she asked, inching closer to the Tamaranean, "Wh-When were you going to tell me about this?" she asked with a stutter, making her blush nervously.

"L-Look, Hinata, I didn't mean to-" Starfury's sentence was interrupted as the Omnitrix symbol on her belt began beeping, timing out in a green flash of light, transforming her back into Ben.

"Phew…" he sighed, "That's a relief…" he said, lucky to avoid anymore awkwardness.

"Well Max," Patelliday began, getting his attention as the Alpha Squad Plumbers loaded the cell back onto the transport ship, "we'll meet you back at base, and you can give Ben the news," he said.

"What news?" the Omnitrix bearer asked. Patelliday let a little drop of sweat fall as he backed away nervously.

"We'll talk about it back at base after we've looked at your new alien," Max replied for him, making the Piscciss Volann breathe a sigh of relief. He then ran onto the ship before the docking bay folded up, closing completely as the vehicle lifted itself from the ground with its thrusters. Once it was high enough, the transport ship rocketed away, blowing gusts of wind at the others left in the crater.

"Let us get going then," Rook said, walking up towards his ship along with Max, Blukic, and Driba.

"Ben, have the Titans come along," Max suggested, "They might want to hear the news too," he added. The rest of the Titans looked at the Omnitrix bearer in confusion, but he just shrugged his shoulders in reply as he had no idea what his grandfather was talking about. They all then left the crater, approaching the ships as Ben and Hinata stopped for a moment.

"Sorry for not telling you about Starfury," Ben apologized as he scratched the back his head, "But what was I supposed to say?" he asked sarcastically, "That I had a girl alien?" he answered for himself jokingly, making her giggle.

"It's okay Ben," she said, giving him a quick kiss on his left cheek, "I'm just glad you and your friends are all right," she admitted, jogging over to the Proto-TRUK. Ben smiled, following her as the were about to depart.

**END PART 5**

** What do you think guys? Was that a good way to finish off the battle against Albedo? Leave a review for any thoughts you may have, and I'll try to get back to you about it. The next chapter features exposition on Starfury's origin, character interactions, and of course, Ben's departure from the Teen Titans. Hope you all enjoyed this part! The next and last one should be here by Tuesday or Wednesday!**


	7. Stay The Same FINAL PART

**Well folks, this is it! The last part to "Stay The Same"! I just want you all to know that I'll be answering some questions that may come up as a result of the ending to this story. Many thanks to those of you who are following this story and are prepared to see its conclusion. I might not be writing too much after this, but I will be starting the Legend of Korra mega crossover I have planned. With that said, let's conclude this epic story here with the final part of "Stay The Same"!**

Back in the Plumber Headquarters, Albedo's cell was being loaded onto a crane, with it pinching the walls of the containment unit. He had awoken some time after his capture, sitting down on the floor as the crane lowered him down to the prison level. The arm of it then extended out, placing his cell in an open space of the level.

"All set," an alien Plumber in a white suit said to Magister Patelliday, "We've confiscated anything he had on hand and made the cell completely alien proof," he explained, saluting the Piscciss Volann.

"Good work men," Patelliday replied to the group of white Plumbers who had imprisoned the former Galvan, "Take those confiscated items to the storage room," he began to one of them, "Meantime, I'll be off to give the good news to Magister Tennyson and the others," he said, walking off. They all then gave quick salutes before walking off as well, back to their own duties. Meanwhile, Albedo sat upon his cell's floor with a frustrated look on his face as he looked outside the see-through doors. He then suddenly let out a little chuckle as he lied back a little.

"So, Tennyson defeats me once again, and I'm stuck here…" he noted to himself, grinning, "But regardless, I'll still get a suitable replacement to stabilize my transformations," he said, standing up, walking over to his metal bed. He then lied down upon it, lifting the covers over his body while he rested his head upon the pillow. A Plumber manning the security systems watched in confusion as he had expected Albedo to make a show of force to try and escape. Down in the testing laboratory of the Headquarters, Blukic and Driba were quickly hooking up sensors to Ben, placing them upon his head, arms, and hands as the two Galvans stood upon floating platforms to reach those parts of his body. Max, Hinata, Rook, and the rest of the Titans were there as well, ready to witness the testing of his alien form.

"Robin, how's the leg doing?" Ben asked as Blukic stuck another sensor on his cheek.

"It's fine now," the boy wonder replied, "I think we're all gonna be okay since that the whole thing's over," he noted with a smile. Ben smiled back as Driba placed another sensor at his hand.

"Man…" Cyborg said in awe, "You Plumbers have some seriously high-tech stuff around here…" he admitted as he looked around the lab.

"Plumbers have the finest technology in the known galaxy," Blukic gloated.

"And the most efficient!" Driba pointed out.

"From what I've experienced with you two, I could say otherwise…" Ben admitted, making the two Galvans glare at him. Just then, the sliding doors opened, revealing Patelliday as he walked in.

"Patelliday," Max said as he walked over to greet him, "what's the verdict?" he asked as they both stopped.

"Good news to you Teen Titans," he began, getting their attentions, "There were zero casualties despite all the destruction to your city…" he noted. They all then breathed a sigh of relief upon the report.

"Thank X'Hal…" Starfire said, holding her hand over her heart.

"We also confiscated a few things from Albedo's person," Patelliday added, "It's not all that interesting to note, but he had couple of chili fries, some notes, and a communicator in his pockets…" he listed off.

"A communicator?" Max said in surprise.

"Standard Galvan design," Patelliday replied, "No long-range calls can be made with it, but still…" he said, wondering what to do next.

"See if you can find out who he might've called with it at any time," Max suggested.

"It's encrypted, so I'll bring it down here for these two to take a look," he said, pointing at the two Galvans. He then ran out through the sliding doors again. As they closed, Max turned back towards his grandson.

"Ben, are you ready?" he asked. Ben bit his lip with a slight blush as he looked away.

"Look, Grandpa, we don't need to test Starfury," he begged, "Can't we just analyze her without me having to transform?" he asked, "Please?" he asked on. Max just glanced at him in reply, making him sigh deeply. "All right… fine…" he said, tapping the Omnitrix lid, making the holographic, green, circular screen appear over it.

"When did this transformation first occur?" Rook asked.

"A while ago," Beast Boy replied.

"Yeah," Cyborg said as he began to work on fixing his right arm again, "Back when we first faced the HIVE kids at the tower: Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx, right?" he asked, unsure. He got a nod from Raven in reply.

"He hasn't used it all that much," Raven admitted as she removed her hood, revealing her short, violet hair, "He tends to just get unlucky with it," she added.

"Wait," Rook realized, "You do not like your Tamaranean form?!" he asked in surprise, "I would think that it would be most useful to you," he noted.

"_She_, Rook," Ben said in annoyance as he slid the lid open, allowing the Omnitrix dial to pop up, "Starfury's not an _it_," he stated.

"Oh," the Revonnahgander realized, "I apologize," he said.

"What do you think happened to make Starfury like that?" Hinata asked as Ben slammed the dial, creating a green flash of light, turning him into the Tamaranean, "N-Not th-that's i-it's a b-bad thing…" she stuttered with a nervous blush as the female alien raised her eyebrow in annoyance.

"Look Hinata," she began as Blukic and Driba jumped down from their platforms, pulling out their mini touch-screen tablets, "I'm honestly not sure if you're gonna like this story…" she admitted as the two Galvan pressed a few things upon their tablets. Suddenly, an electrical charge went through the sensors, shocking Starfury as she jumped a little. "Hey, watch it!" she shouted angrily, her eyes glowing a bright green. The two Galvans glanced at each other, pointing at one another to place the blame.

"Ben, calm down," Max said, "Obviously you're not exactly keen about this transformation…" he noted, "but you need to be patient," he finished.

"Yeah, patience with these two dunderheads is gonna be a real blast…" she mocked, "And please, just call me Starfury," she said, "It sounds less awkward that way…" she admitted with a blush.

"Er… Ben-" Rook's sentence was interrupted by a sharp glare from the Tamaranean, indicating he should have said her actual alien name, "Sorry," he apologized, "Starfury, to go back to Hinata's question, how did your new alien become like this?" he asked. The alien girl sighed as she relinquished her glare.

"I'll start by saying it has to do with her snobby sister," she began, gesturing towards Starfire, making everyone turn to her.

"Her sister?" Hinata asked, getting a nod in reply from Starfury.

"Grandpa, she was the little alien princess we met five years ago," she added, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Well I'll be…" he said in amazement, walking up to Starfire, "You've grown into a fine young hero," he admitted, holding out his hand for a handshake with the Tamaranean princess.

"I am most glad to see you again Max Tennyson," she said, accepting the gesture as she shook his hand, "So, on the subject of my sister…" she began.

"Blackfire came to Earth after getting away with some stuff on the Centauri moons," Starfury continued for her as Blukic was squinting at something he noticed on his tablet's screen, "We didn't realize at the time when she came to 'visit'," she added, "but I had a hunch she was up to no good," she said.

"_You _had a hunch?" Robin asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Okay, _we _had a hunch," she admitted out of annoyance, "Anyways, she was planning to frame Starfire for her crimes and let her get taken into custody by the Centauri police," she explained, "Robin and I stopped them before they explained why there were on Earth in the first place," she said.

"To arrest Blackfire," Rook added on, making Starfury nod in reply, "I cannot believe that all this time, you had been fighting criminals with the Tamaranean princess!" he exclaimed, "It is unimaginable!" he stated.

"Well, you gotta believe it now," she gloated, winking at Hinata. The Hyuga girl blushed as Driba's eyes widened at the prospect of seeing something on his tablet. "Anyways, once we ended up clearing Star and figuring out that Blackfire was behind the whole mess, we saw her trying to get away," she continued, "I turned into Heatblast to help Star take care of Blackfire and then…" she said, stopping as her cheeks turned a bright red.

"And then… wh-what?" Hinata asked nervously.

"She… uh… k-kissed me…" Starfury admitted, putting her hand over her face in embarrassment. The whole lab was left in awkward silence for a few moments as everyone tried to recollect their thoughts.

"French or traditional?" Rook suddenly asked, making the Tamaranean girl blush even redder.

"ROOK?!" she screamed, firing star bolt lasers from her eyes. He ducked to avoid them as they blasted right through the steel walls of the lab. Everyone's mouth was gaped open as Starfury breathed in and out angrily.

"Calm down Starfury," Max said, "Rook didn't mean to ask that…" he pleaded as the Revonnahgander stood up, sweating nervously.

"Huh…" she sighed, letting her eyes go back to normal, "Anyways, after all that happened, I think the Omnitrix must've gotten some sort of DNA malfunction, and that's how Starfury came to be," she explained, "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner Hinata…" he apologized.

"I-It's fine," she replied, "I-I'm not j-jealous or anything…" she added

"Good," Starfury said, "Because I really didn't like her," she admitted out of annoyance.

"Did the Omnitrix scan Starfire when you two first met?" Max asked.

"Yeah, it did," she replied, "And I think the added DNA sample from Blackfire must've mutated the original Tamaranean form I had, but never got to use," she admitted.

"Well that must explain your appearance," Driba said, getting everyone's attention, "But our results both show that your DNA is in fact male," he explained, surprising them.

"Uh, little dudes," Beast Boy began, "we can all tell that Starfury's a girl," he said, "Just look at her!" he yelled gesturing towards the Tamaranean.

"That's impossible!" Blukic stated, "The Omnitrix only codes the DNA it scans to match the gender of its user," he explained, "Female DNA in this case would wiped out completely," he added.

"Perhaps it's a rare species of Tamaranean we have not yet seen," Driba suggested, "Maybe we should do a more thorough scan of this form," he added, making Starfury cringe nervously. Cyborg then walked over, having finally fixed his arm from the fight earlier so that it could transform back into a hand.

"Let me see that!" Cyborg said, taking Blukic's tablet out of his tiny hands. He looked at it closely with his robotic eye, with his other widening upon viewing the screen. "Uh… why does it say that Starfury has twice as many X-chromosomes to Y-chromosomes?" he asked. The two then glanced at each other in astonishment as they apparently hadn't noticed.

"Here, I'll take a look," Raven said, using her magic to take Driba's tablet. She floated it front of her face, eyeing it closely. "You're right Cyborg," she said, "This must be why the Omnitrix hasn't wiped her DNA out completely," she noted.

"Right," Cyborg said, "'Cause even with the female body, the DNA analysis still confirms that she's considered a male form," he explained.

"Oh…" Blukic and Driba realized simultaneously, making Max smack himself in the face while everyone else sighed at the two.

"Blukic, how did we miss that?" the plump Galvan asked as they walked off through the sliding doors.

"Beats me Driba…" the tall Galvan replied as they left with the doors closing.

"And they're supposed to be Grey Matters?" Beast Boy asked.

"Those two aren't exactly the brightest stars in the galaxy," Max joked as he removed his hand from his face. Just then, the Omnitrix symbol on Starfury's belt began beeping, timing out in a green flash of light, transforming her back into Ben.

"Well, that takes care of that mess," he said, removing a few of the sensors upon his right arm. Max and Hinata came over and helped remove the rest of them as the others waited.

"Why didn't you contact Azmuth about this?" Max asked with his arms crossed.

"I tried!" Ben replied as he ripped the last sensor off of his cheek, "You know how Azmuth is with returning calls, don't you?" he asked rhetorically, making his grandfather sigh.

"Magister Tennyson," Rook began, getting his attention, "perhaps now is a good time to deliver the news?" he suggested. The other Titans realized there was more to this visit than Starfury's analysis.

"Right," Max replied, "Ben, we have to let you and the Titans know about something," he said.

"What is it?" Ben asked, somewhat nervous.

"The first thing you should know is that Hinata here isn't from around here," Max began.

"We know," Robin said, "Ben told us how he's been teaming up with people from other universes," he noted.

"We also know how he's even made his own team," Cyborg added as he set down Blukic's tablet on the steel table behind him.

"Precisely," Rook replied, "But there is currently a situation that Ben needs to attend to," he added, "You see, Hinata's universe is on the brink of war," he stated, making the Titans eyes widen. Ben blinked as he realized.

"W-War?!" Beast Boy exclaimed in shock.

"Mm-hmm," Hinata replied with a nervous nod, "Ben and few others from alternate universes are planning to help us in the fight against the enemy…"

"It's true," Ben said, "I'm more than happy to put my life at stake to save her world from total destruction," he proclaimed proudly. Robin smiled as he put his hand on the Omnitrix bearer's shoulder.

"We're proud to know that you'd go that far," the boy wonder complimented for his team, making Ben smile as he removed his hand.

"So Ben's gonna be on the warfront for a while," Cyborg noted, "Once he's back, we'll be kickin' butt as the Teen Titans-"

"There's another thing," Rook interrupted, "With Albedo now locked away, we will need Ben here to assist us if he ever does get loose again…" he explained.

"So then…" Starfire began.

"Ben's not coming back, huh?" Raven said bluntly, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Grandpa, why-?"

"You have duties that you pledged to," Max interrupted, "I'm sorry to say that you're going to have to leave the Teen Titans for good," he said. Ben turned back to the gang as they all had shocked and saddened looks upon their faces. He looked down for a moment as he sighed deeply.

"Ben, are you all right?" Hinata asked, giving him a comforting embrace.

"Guess that means I should head back and get my stuff," Ben realized as he lifted his head up, "And we'll bring the Titans back too," he added. Max gave him a sympathetic look as his grandson turned to face him. He then gave him a quick hug.

"I'm sorry about this Ben," he apologized, "But this won't be the end of your friendships with the Titans," he said.

"Of course not," the Omnitrix bearer replied with a chuckle. He then let go of his grandfather, walking off with the other Titans, along with Hinata and Rook as they all headed for the docking bay of the Headquarters. A while later as the sun was beginning to set, the Proto-TRUK was upon the roof of Titans Tower, with the Titans, Ben, Rook, and Hinata, all loading the alien hero's belongings onto the ship.

"Ergh…" Starfire and Cyborg grunted as they pushed Ben's motorbike, the Tenn Speed, into the ship.

"That's everything," Ben noted as he saw that his clothes, toys, toiletries, and other objects were all loaded in the Proto-TRUK.

"Ben, I'm really sorry about all this…" Hinata admitted as she got his attention.

"Don't be," he replied, "I have my duties," he said with a grin, making her smile.

"Hee hee…" Beast Boy chuckled, "You said _duties_…" he joked. Suddenly, black aura enveloped all around him, throwing him over to the side all dizzied as it was Raven who had used her magic upon him. She picked him up, giving him a quick smack on the back, and then walked over to Ben with the rest of the Titans.

"We're all going to miss you," the sorceress admitted as Hinata walked back to the ship.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too," he said, giving Raven a quick hug, following up with a group hug from all the other Titans. They all let go, except for Starfire, who held on a little longer. She then let go, allowing Robin to step forward. Ben then reached into his pocket, pulling something out as the boy wonder approached. "Here," he said, holding out his T-Communicator, "Since I'm not a Titan anymore, I won't be needing it…" he admitted sadly.

"Keep it," Robin said, "Think of it as a keepsake of all our adventures together," he added. Ben smiled as he put the device back in his pocket.

"You know, it's been a bumpy ride," he admitted, "We may have had some trust issues in the past, but I couldn't have asked for a better leader," he said, holding out his right hand.

"And I couldn't have asked for a better friend," Robin added, grasping his hand with his own, shaking it firmly. Ben then let go, heading back towards the ship, giving his friends a salute goodbye as he boarded the Proto-TRUK. The docking bay of the ship then folded down as it began floating up into the air. It then took off, leaving the Titans to keep waving goodbye as the ship flew off into the sunset. Ben sighed as he came up to front of the ship where Rook and Hinata were.

"I am sorry Ben," the Revonnahgander apologized, "I believe I understand the pain you feel from leaving them this suddenly…" he admitted.

"It's all right," Ben said with a sniff after wiping away a tear, "Let's just get home," he said. Rook smiled as the ship cruised off over the horizon.

"Huh…" Beast Boy sighed sadly as the sun had set.

"What's the matter Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"At the end of the day, I lost two friends…" he replied, wiping his nose, "But I've still got four more to spare," he added, making the others smile.

"You got that right ya little elf!" Cyborg said, wrapping his arm around the green shape-shifter, "Plus, we're always gonna be friends with Ben!" he added, giving him a hard rub on his head. The others all smiled as the sun set completely, revealing the beautiful night sky.

The next morning, Ben was getting dressed in the appropriate attire for the battle in his house, putting on a long sleeve navy blue shirt over his shirt, and a green vest with multiple pockets over that. His pants and shoes remained the same, but he now wore fingerless gloves upon his hands pulling them down tightly as he was in front of a mirror on a dresser. He then grabbed the forehead protector headband with the symbol for 'shinobi' engraved on the metal that was on it on the dresser, wrapping it tightly around his head. He looked back into the mirror, pulling out the T-Communicator from his pocket with his left hand. He looked at it for a minute, remembering all the times he shared with the Teen Titans.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, surprising him. He turned to see Hinata standing there, wearing the same vest over a black, long sleeved shirt, with black pants and navy blue sandals.

"Hey, where's your headband?" he asked, noticing that she wasn't wearing one as he put the T-Communicator on the dresser.

"You're wearing the one they gave me," she replied, making him blink in surprise, "I don't need one," she admitted.

"All right then," he said, pulling out his MPG from his other pocket. He tapped its center, letting its holographic screen appear as he looked back at the T-Communicator for a moment. After pressing a few icons on the screen, it disappeared as a green portal suddenly appeared beside the two.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Always will be," Ben jokingly replied. Hinata smiled, stepping into the portal first in a green flash of light. The Omnitrix bearer was about to step in as well, but then turned back to see the T-Communicator one last time. "Thanks guys…" he said, leaping into the portal.

**END**

** And that puts an end to "Stay The Same"! My goodness, I'm glad I got this all done over the holiday break. And I'm even more glad that I'll be able to start working on "Change", the Legend of Korra fanfic pretty soon. But first let's answer a couple of questions that some of you may be wondering about. **

**Why is Starfury a girl?**

**Answer: For one thing, I wanted to prevent Ben from having another Feedback so to speak. By making Starfury a girl, he dreads the transformation so much that he doesn't really like turning into her, even as she is a Tamaranean. **

**Wait, don't you ship Ben with Rainbow Dash? Why's he Hinata's boyfriend?**

**Answer: This occurs before Ben even meets Rainbow, and before he mutually breaks up with Hinata. P.S. NARUHINA FTW!**

**Anything else you might be working on?**

**Answer: Actually, yeah. I think before I get started on the Legend of Korra fic, I might go into another Pokémon/Beyblade crossover, with Gingka Hagane mastering Mega Evolution. (There'll also be a continuation of previous scenario down there from Hypergogeta2012 and I). **

** Thank you guys for the support, and I hope you all enjoy my future stories! **

** ~NegaiFreak**


End file.
